Crumble
by SPYforYOU
Summary: We all make mistakes. Some are bigger that others, but we all learn from them... eventually.
1. Preface

**This is the Thing Before the Intro. (A preview thingy)**

_ Fang is in love!? With who, me? I was deathly confused, when did he say he loved me. Oh god, he didn't. He told it to Her. I felt a searing pain in my heart. It was worse than any experiment. Worse than the brain explosions I used to get. My vision blurred and I felt my insides crumble and let go. Was I dying? No, I still felt myself on this world, but I wish I didn't. I thought he loved me. Why, why, WHY! I was the one who was saving the world. Should I not get repaid, maybe with Fang? I felt myself spinning out of control and drop onto my knees on the ground. I hear a shout of alarm, but I couldn't care less. Someone tried pressing my chest. I ignored them. My heart was split in half. It hadn't even split clean, but was jagged and with every breath ripped into my chest. Was this how it felt when your meaning of life had moved on? It was over. Not life, but my love. He had moved on._


	2. Introduction

**I tried to preserve as much of the original chapter as I could. No major things were done. I mostly just fixed the grammar errors and removed the OOCness of Fang. **

**Disclaimer: ****What do I have to claim except for the remake of the plot? Plus, if I did own this Fang wouldn't have left Max in _Fang._**

* * *

**Max POV:**

We finally reached Anne's house, and I'll tell you one thing – it's HUGE! It looked like a mansion from one of those Virginia postcards or something, complete with the rolling hills and farm in the back.

"What does it look like?" Iggy whispered impatiently.

"It looks like Heaven," I whispered back, even though I wasn't sure I believed in Heaven and Hell.

"Why are we all whispering?" Nudge said quietly. She continued to talk about the house when no one answered.

I helped Fang get out of the car, while Fang gave me a look that clearly said _I can do it myself._ I ignored him and pulled him out.

I put my arm around him to support him as he limped painfully up the long driveway. I resisted the urge to just carry him the rest of the way. I knew that idea wouldn't go over well with him.

"_I'd like to see that," _said Angel in my head as she giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

I was amazed at the interior of the house. The flock quickly swarmed around me and looked around in awe. We had never been in a house so beautiful. It was the perfect mix between country and modern.

"You guys can all have a room of your own you know," said Anne stepping in behind us. "The house is pretty big."

"You live hear all by yourself! Wow, I'd be so lonely. I mean I have to have someone to talk to…," oh no, here comes Nudge's babble all over again.

Angel and Nudge quickly ran upstairs to choose their rooms. Iggy and Gazzy followed behind whispering with their heads together. Gosh, I'd better keep an eye on those two.

"Need help up the stairs?" I asked Fang.

"Oh no, he can take the elevator up," said Anne who I totally forgot about.

"Elevator?" Fang said uncertainly. "I think I'll take the stairs." All of the flock hated closed spaces, especially elevators.

"No," Anne said with determination.

Great. Now she brought out Fang's determined face and it is dang hard to get him to do something when he's like that.

"I'm taking the stairs," and he limped slowly towards the bottom of the stairs. Fang is such an idiot. I jogged up to him and stopped him in his place. Then I bent down and scooped him up in my arms.

Fangs face was hysterical. He wiggled and squirmed and looked horrified all at the same time.

"Put me down," he growled. But by then I was already at the top of the stairs. Fang was fairly light, but that could be because he was part bird.

"Here you go," I said and gently placed him on his feet. "That wasn't too bad was it?" I asked teasing him in a way I knew he would hate. I scowled at me and hobbled away as quickly as he could.


	3. School, the normal kind

**Haha! I realized that in my old chapter they had a car. Man was I stupid back then. They are in NINTH grade. They can't have a freakin' car! Anyways, some little changes once more. Once we progress we'll hit some plot holes, so you notice some bigger changes then. **

**Disclaimer: ****Do people read these? Anyway, I don't claim, except for the box on the side of the road that I call home. Actually I don't even claim this disclaimer. Haha!

* * *

**

**Max POV:**

I hate mornings. Especially this one 'cause we were starting school.

So, when did Anne drop the bomb you might say? She told us last night just an, 'oh and you're going to school.' I was not a happy camper. Let just say Iggy had to hold on to me, or Anne would a have had a different face.

I walked downstairs following the smell of waffles, bacon and hash browns.

"Yay, you're awake!" said an exited Nudge. She was way happier than me to be going to school. Yesterday she dragged us to the mall at ten. I mean what kind of mall is open at ten! Urgh, just thinking back on it scares me. "OMG," yelled Nudge as she shoveled food into her mouth. "You have to try the bacon; I think Iggy's cooking got better, if that's even possible," she said spewing food everywhere.

"Ewww!" whined Angel, "Food is flying out of your mouth faster than you can talk."

"Guys get ready, you have a big day in front of you. Stop fooling around and eat," said Anne. Who made her mom? I just grumbled in response, and walked to the table.

"Hey, where's Fang?" I asked.

"He's probably still sleeping," she said. "I don't know how in this noise," she mumbled under her breath. I could clearly hear her because of my sharpened hearing skills. "I'll go wake Gazzy too," she said starting towards the stairs. I then started scrambling to finish breakfast. Angel and Nudge dumped their plates in the sink and ran to their rooms to pick out clothes and do their hair or something.

"So what's up," said Iggy to me while making some food for himself. For some reason I felt like I should tell Iggy about how I liked Fang, so I did. "Well I do know he likes you, more than you know," Iggy said while shoving food into his mouth.

I stood up and gave Iggy a hug, and said, "Thanks,"

"For what?" Iggy asked.

"I don't really know. I just need to say thanks."

Just then Fang came downstairs. He said in a cutting voice, "Well Iggy, if you liked her so much you could have told me. I don't need to stand in your way." Just my luck, gosh Fang is so stupid.

"No man, I was just helping her out with some stuff," Iggy said before I could say anything.

"Just stop guys. Fang, get some breakfast in you. Were leaving, the bus is gonna come in five minutes," I said stopping both guys from saying what they were about to say.

I called every one down and we trooped down to the bus stop. We waited only about two minutes before the bus rumbled into view. We clambered on, and the bus driver's eyes widened at the sight of our large family.

We walked into the principal's office to get our schedules and all that crap. Nudge was talking excitedly and gesturing wildly and I think everyone just tuned her out, not listening to a word she said.

The principal seemed nice enough, a young guy to be a principal, in his twenties or so. He handed us each thick manila folder full of information we would need before waving us good bye and good luck.

"So Fang, lemme see your schedule." He handed it over and I compared. "Cool we have three of our classes together and two are flipped." I took Iggy's schedule from him and saw he had the same schedule as Fang. Oh, they thought he was helplessly blind. I chuckled at that thought.

"What's funny," Fang asked.

"Iggy being helpless. He's definitely not since he can make bombs with his eyes closed. Literally." Fang tensed at his name.

"Fang give it up," I said. He ignored me so I continued, "I don't like him!" I said throwing my hands up as we walked.

"Helloo, subject of your conversation right here," said Iggy so I dropped it.

We entered the classroom and everyone turned to stare at us unabashedly. The kids' eyes showed curiosity, and some just plain out ignored us. The class buzzed with different emotions, and kids turned to whisper to their friends.

I looked over at Fang and Iggy and saw some girls literally undressing them with their eyes. I tensed beside them. Were my guys really that hot to other people? I never really gave it much thought, but that might be because I lived with them and saw them every day.

"Settle down class, I'd like to introduce you to our three new students." Spoke the teacher, holding her hands out. "So can you say a little something about yourself?" the teacher turned to face us, her face showing curiosity. I stepped up to speak, well because I'm leader.

"Hi, I'm Max Griffin" I said. "This is Nick and Brandon," I gestured towards each of them in turn. We're all adopted and we live together. Brandon's blind," I threw in at the end.

"Oh how sad," cooed the teacher at Iggy. I saw his eyes fill with disgust and he said frostily, "I can still function." The class laughed at the teacher's stunned face. I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"Where are you from?" pried the teacher.

"I'm from New Jersey," I told her. It was the first state that popped into my head. "F-Nick's from Nevada."

"I'm from the moon," said Iggy. The teacher gave his a look, already getting the idea that he was going to be trouble. The class laughed out loud once more at what Iggy said.

"That's great," she said ending the conversation. You can sit in the back three seats." "And Iggy can sit near me so if he needs help I can help."

"He doesn't need help," Fang said quietly, just as Iggy said, "I don't need help."

Iggy walked over to us and sat next to Fang. He whispered, "Thanks man." Fang just nodded not even looking over. Not like it mattered. We always stood up for each other.

Just then a brunet turned and said…


	4. Wrong kiss

**There are some major things changed here. Max doesn't gain a new power. I felt like I was turning into JP(no offense, but the thing were he gives them random powers that they never use really annoys me). Then the battle scene is a little different. You will see the use of more voice, and some _kissing. _This chapter is considerably longer then the old one, and Max isn't OOC anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. The genius goes to JP. I really wish I had a Fang card board cut out though. In fact a whole flock of card board cut outs would be nice.

* * *

**

**Max POV:**

"Tami, turn around," snapped the teacher.

Slowly she turned, eyes never leaving us until the teacher told her to hurry.

I thought the class was interesting. Was this how normal kids spent every day of their lives? It was paradise. They were learning new things everyday without any harsh punishment, and they got to be with friends. Wish my life was like that.

When the class ended, I was about to say something to Fang, when I saw Tam, or something write a number on his hand and whisper in his ear. I was furious; I mean it's okay to be mad, right? At least I could admit I liked him. He seemed to not even care. I stormed over, but Tami was gone.

"What is that," I asked pointing to the feminine scrawl on his hand.

"Just a number," Fang said back evenly.

"So is she your girlfriend already?" I asked. Anger flashed in Fang's eyes, but it was gone so soon I thought I had imagined it.

"I'm surprised you think so lowly of me," Fang said, brushing past me. Iggy and I followed him out the door, since we had the same class as him again.

We walked in and took our seats. In anger, I took a seat across the room from Fang, and dragged Iggy to sit beside me.

I tried to not look interested in Fang, but even Iggy, who was blind, could see I was watching him like a hawk. Fang turned to meet my gaze, and inwardly I shivered. On the outside, I kept a cool face and smiled lightly at him.

Class still hadn't started yet, and a red head took it upon herself to get to know Fang personally. She walked up to him and trailed a hand down his back. My eyes widened in alarm the same time Fang whirled around and grabbed her hands.

The poor girl who was shocked out of the mind said with a quivering voice, "Hey, I'm Lisa. What's your name?" She seemed to grow more confident and leaned towards Fang to give him a view of what was down her shirt. I watched, slightly curious, to see what her would do.

Fang leaned towards the girl, and she leaned back seeing the threat in his eyes. "I'm Nick, and I would appreciate if you wouldn't bother me." I saw Iggy raise his eyebrows at what Fang said, and I was thinking the same thing. Poor girl was probably scared for life! Fang was usually never that irritable.

Once class started though, I turned my attention towards the teacher. She actually had some interesting things to say.

At lunch we all sat quietly at the table shoving food in our faces. Even Nudge was quiet; I'll have to ask her about that later. Tami sat with us, but I couldn't object in front of everyone. For some reason she made me really nervous, unlike the red head who I knew was no threat.

* * *

I grabbed my books from my locker (by the way, that thing infuriated me) and ran to class. The bell for resource was going to ring any moment.

Oh wait, damn it, I forgot something in the music room. I ran back to the room, when I passed an empty room. At least it was empty except for Tami and Fang. _What the hell is Fang doing here? And with _her_!_

I stood in front of the door, about to barge in when Tami did something that made me sick to my stomach. She advanced towards Fang with a coy smile on her face. She traced his lower stomach, and I freaked out. Did Fang need help escaping her? Was she an Eraser?

She leaned towards him slowly, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, connecting their lower torsos. I whirled around in shock and horror. I felt like I was gonna puke.

Oh who was I kidding, Fang could be with whoever he wanted to. It didn't matter to me. Then why was I so upset?

"_Max. Is this the beginning of true love?" _whispered the voice in the back of my head. I ignored it and I took one look back into the room. My eyes connected with Fangs. He broke apart with Tami, and his eyes widened. I ran as fast as I could from there, forgetting my stuff in the music room.

* * *

School ended and the Flock walked home.

One day. One day was all it took for Fang to get cozy with some other girl.

"I invited Tami over," Fang said quietly, but loud enough for the whole flock to hear. I halted my steps.

"Why? Why did you kiss her today?" I asked, purely for informational purposes. "You know we can't have any attachments to one place, seeing that we might leave any time."

"You kissed a girl!" gasped Nudge. She sensed the tension between Fang and me, and stopped from saying anything else.

Angel said softly, "That wasn't the best choice Fang. And you really shouldn't be blocking your mind right now. You aren't in any danger."

"Whatever guys. Fang can do whatever he wants," I said coolly. I continued walking, and the rest of the flock followed.

"Hey Fang, when's Tami coming over?" asked Iggy. I tuned my ear into their conversation.

"For dinner…I think. M'not really sure when though."

"Oh okay. What's she like anyways?" There was a slight pause in the conversation.

"She's…" I never got to hear the rest.

Fang rammed into me and brought me down against the pavement. My chin knocked hard on the ground, and I gasped in pain. His hands covered my face blocking the scene from view.

I shrugged him off and was about to engage in a full yelling war with Fang.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, when I noticed Ari, holding a smoking gun.

"Why trying to kill you of course," he sneered. "And I was so close too."

I looked at Fang in shock. He had already tucked me away behind him, and was crouched in a protective stance in front of me. I stepped around Fang so we were facing Ari together. My flock quietly circled the band of about ten erasers.

"Iggy, Gazzy," I barked. "Bombs away, guys." Both of them whipped out bombs from their pockets, backpacks, and… underwear! How do they fly with that stuff? And was having bombs in their underwear really necessary? They threw the smoke ones first immersing us in a cloud of smelly grey gas.

I plugged my nose and plunged in, followed by Fang. I flew above the cloud, looking for a target. I quickly spotted one and dove down with my feet directly out. I rammed the eraser right in the chest, knocking him down.

One by one I assisted the other into defeating their opponents. Slowly the smoke cleared away, and we were standing in the middle of carnage and wreck. The battle that had felt like hours really was only 5 minutes at the most. Ari had disappeared, and I cared not to look for him right now. I had to patch up the flock up… but first.

"Thanks Fang," I said to him. I hated owing people things, and now I owed him my life. This is why I consider school a distraction. I get so caught up in petty things; I lose sight of the big picture.

He barely acknowledged me, but I knew it was more than enough.

"_You should learn to have some fun, Max," _muttered the voice in my head. I fumed silently inside. Wasn't it the one telling me to save the world, and now it was telling me to have fun?

"Yea right," I growled under my breath. Iggy with acute hearing turned and stared at me in confusion. I didn't say anything, and he looked away again.

"Max. We better clean up soon," said Angel worriedly.

"Oh yea," I said snapping out of my haze. We dragged the bodies into the forest and kicked dirt over them, like dogs burying their dirt.

What we really were doing though was hiding who we really were.


	5. Beware

**This chapter 5 and 6 combined. While reading this I realized Max is totally OOC. She yells, she lets the girls dress her up. And so is Fang. He would never be that rude to Max. I removed that dress scene where she dresses up because Max would never wear that, it would never hide her wings, and I was probably stupid when I wrote that. The chapter is more mellow than the original one, with lots more of Max hating Tami. **

**Anyways, enough with the long AN.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own… I wish I did though. Doesn't everyone?**

* * *

"Anne, we're home" I yelled as I walked in, dropping my bag on the foyer. The rest of the Flock came in after me, and they all walked in the kitchen for a snack. I also had to fix some minor wounds.

"What's up Fang?" I asked as I waited for Iggy to get us some snacks.

"The ceiling," he replied in a bored tone. He was never one for simple conversation anyways. I didn't try again after that. I just turned and munched on my chips. I pulled out my textbooks and started on some of the homework. It was a nice change from being chased by erasers.

Fang randomly turned to me and actually started a conversation. "So, how do you like your classes?" I raised my eyebrows at him suspiciously. "What, I can't just talk to you?" he asked.

"Well you never do it normally," I said back getting frustrated. What was with this kid?

"Tami said she can come tonight," Fang said nonchalantly. I raised my eyebrows at the sudden topic change. When had Anne approved of this?

"Just now," he answered in response to my thought. I was used to his uncanny ability to read my mind and just let his last sentence hang in the air.

"I saw you. And Tami. In the empty band room. Kissing," I said stopping between each phrase. He shrugged as if to say, _so what? _My fists clenched and unclenched in frustration under the table, but he would never know that.

"Thanks for keeping me safe…mom," he smirked. I stared at him in shock. He knew that I put my life and soul into caring for the flock, and now he was teasing me for it? He looked away. "Sorry, that was out of line," he mumbled.

"Damn right it was," I whispered angrily at him. He didn't turn around, but I saw the slightest twitch in his jaw almost as if he was…smiling?

"Well then…" said Iggy abruptly making both Fang and me jump. "Glad to see you guys are alive," he joked. "I'm surprised you guys didn't choke from the tension in the…" he never finished his thought. I abruptly stood up and left him looking confused. "Did I say something wrong?" he whispered to Fang.

"PMS," he said and I could almost hear him smirk. I shook my head at their stupidity. I had to get ready for when Tami came over for dinner. And just to tell you, it was totally _**not **_PMS.

/_-_-_\

When I walked up I was ambushed by Nudge and Angel. "Oh my gosh, Max! We have to do your hair and makeup and everything. And I have the perfect outfit picked out for you."

"No," I growled at them. "I'm sorry, but I already know what I'm gonna to wear."

I saw Angel visibly cringe at my mental picture of my outfit. "What?" I asked her. "Don't like it?" She nodded eagerly thinking I would change my mind and let them do my hair and all that other stuff. "To bad," I laughed at them and walked away. Good thing I escaped them.

As I changed and brushed my hair down I heard Anne say, "Hello, welcome. Come in, come in. Here, I'll take your jacket." Apparently the queen had arrived early.

"No thanks, I'm a little chilly anyways," said a soft sweet voice which I guessed was Tami. Her voice made want to puke. It was all girly and high pitched. I swear one more pitch higher and only bats would be able to hear her. "Oh, and I brought some cookies for you guys."

"Oh that was totally unnecessary sweetie!" gushed Anne. It was like just because of that box of cookies they were friends for life now.

"Come on Max, let's go downstairs. Anne made a feast for us!" said Nudge as she popped her head into my room. I walked down behind Nudge and Angel, and walked forward to greet Tami as warmly as I could. I don't think I did a good job.

Eventually the words died out and we all stood in the foyer awkwardly. Anne started speaking to end the awkward silence. "Guys, come on, I made a huge dinner, because I know how like to eat a lot."

_"__Beware, a new associate is here and will change the destiny of everything. Be careful of how you accept the new member,"_ said the voice. Wonderful, it came back from its vacation.

"_I don't think you need to tell me who that person, or rather mutant, is," _I thought back. I had been wondering about Tami, and now my suspicions were confirmed.

/_-_-_\

I sat next to Gazzy and Nudge. I was kind of scared for sitting next to Fang. I really hoped that there weren't any beans in this meal. I looked at all the food that was laid out in front of us: grilled chicken, potatoes drizzled with cheese, grilled green beans, and honeyed pork. I think I was in heaven.

"Dig in guys," Anne said proudly. "You too Tami, help yourself to as much as you want." I shoveled as much food as I could onto my plate. If you looked at me and Gazzy, it looked like we were having a race to see who could fit the most n their mouth.

"This is really great!" I said enthusiastically to Anne with my mouth full of half chewed food. At least she was good for something.

Nudge of course was the first to finish eating, so was the first to start talking. I was warming up slightly to Tami and I was talking cautiously with her.

"So… how's the food?" I asked her. She looked at me with slight disgust and I smiled my mouth full of cheesy potatoes.

"Good," she said cautiously drawing out the 'o'. I shrugged and went back to eating.

"Tami, I like, sooo love you outfit. It's so amazingly cut and like, the earrings are awesome! I wish I had a pair. We went to the mall a few days back, and we had an awesome shopping spree, but Max wouldn't let me get any accessories. She said it was a total waste. By the way, where did you get your outfit? Do you mind if I get the same stuff as you, 'cause I know some people are totally bothered by that.

Before she could continue, I said, "Shut up Nudge," the same time Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks I know I like my outfit too. I got it at forever 21 and the jeans are from Aero, I wouldn't mind if you got the same stuff," Tami said calmly. Then she went back to delicately eating her food. Nudge looked slightly crestfallen at the answer she had gotten.

"I saw you guys fighting the erasers," Tami said suddenly. Everyone at the table froze in shock and looked at her in astonishment. "I know what they are, because I'm a mutant too," she continued as if she was discussing the weather.

"Prove it," I said.

She wasn't even fazed. She shrugged off her jacket, and extended her wings. I don't know what I was expecting, but metal wings were totally not it.

"Um…" said Iggy. "I'm not exactly sure those are wings." Angle chuckled behind her hand.

"I was the next experiment. To make wings indestructible." Anne looked like she was going to faint from shock, and Fang had no expression on his face. In fact… he looked kind of bored, as if he knew already.

"Soon we're gonna find out that the whole world actually has wings," laughed Gazzy nervously trying to break the tension.

I ignored him and asked her, "Do you have any extra powers? Side effects?"

"I have super speed and I can morph into a full metal body shield when I want to," she said.

"Cool!" said Gazzy, while I tensed. That made her all the more a threat. I was going to keep an eye on her from now on.

"So I guess you're one of us now!" said Nudge excitedly. Tami smiled too, but I cut both of them off.

"No she's not," I barked. "She has wings, but that doesn't mean we can trust her. No offense," I tacked on the end turning and looking at her. She shrugged as if she didn't care what I thought of her.

"I think Tami should join our flock," Fang said quietly. I looked at him sharply, and kicked him under the table. He just glared angrily back at me.

"Never," I growled.

"I think it would be best dear," Anne said gently.

I turned my death stare towards her. "Who said you could decide things around her?" I snapped. I clenched my teeth, and she backed off.

"I think Tami should stay here too," said Angel softly. I took a deep breath. I couldn't let her be near Fang. Something weird was going on between them.

"Tami's staying here," Fang said firmly and then got up, put his dishes in the sink, and hobbled up the stairs. His legs were still weak.

I stared indignantly after him. "Who died and may you leader!" I yelled after him. I then sat back down angrily and crossed my arms tightly.

"So… who wants apple pie for dessert?" Anne said awkwardly. I stared at Tami telling her with my eyes that this wasn't over yet though. I was going to fight for my flock, now and forever.

"I'll have a slice!" yelled Total and just like that, everything was normal once more. I excused myself, but took a slice of blueberry pie up for Fang. It was his favorite.


	6. Fortune Cookies

**The flashback is new. Also... I don't remember, but there are some changes that I made to the story. I hope it doesn't confuse you.

* * *

**

**Fang POV:**

The deal was done. Tami had cornered me in the music room and forced me to listen to her. We made a deal and it wasn't anything good.

"_I'm the same as you," Tami whispered into my ear. She trailed a finger down my shoulder and I shuddered. "I have wings." _

"_Prove it," I snarled back at her. I already felt the strength in her arms when she dragged me into the music room. I had no intention of fighting her in the school with no help at all. _

_She smirked. Slowly, she shrugged of her jacket and then rolled her shoulders back. After checking that no one was looking in, she extended a pair of huge metal wings. _

_My face was impassive, but my mind was whirring. This was a serious threat to the flock. I had to tell Max immediately. _

"_Now let's make a deal," Tami whispered. She folded her wings back in with a slight wince. I gulped, but didn't let any fear show on my face. _

"_I'm sure you know about the chip in Max's arm." I nodded curtly. "Well, what if I told you that I had the power to kill her with just a press of a button." She pulled out a small red button. I tensed readying myself for a fight. _

"_I don't believe you." _

"_You want me to prove it?" she questioned, laughter in her voice. I shook my head fiercely, fearing for Max's life. "This is the deal." _

"_No," I interrupted her before she could continue. _

"_It could keep Max alive." She said softly. "I'm sure you don't want her blood on her hands. Knowing you could have saved her, only to watch her fall." With each of her words, she dug her knife deeper into my gut. _

"_Okay," I sighed, looking past her. My gaze was on her eyes, but they were focusing on something entirely different. Max. _

"_You can like me and kick Max out of the flock, or I can kill her here and now." She smirked knowing she had me cornered. _

"_I think you know the answer." _

_She grinned slowly, her genetically engineered teeth flashing in the light. "Mental torture it is." I flinched at her wording. It's for Max, I told myself. I just hated the idea of someone so evil holding Max's life in their hands. _

"_Let's celebrate," she whispered breathily and kissed me.

* * *

_

**Max POV:**

The next morning I woke up. Duh! But I was so mad and embarrassed from the dinner last night. Tami was in the room across from mine, and I had stayed up all night listening to her movements. I shoved my face into the pillow and laid there. I heard someone walk in and sit down on my bed next to me. I turned my head to the side, eyes closed and mumbled, "Go away."

"There is school today," said Fang. He was the one person I didn't want to see. I chucked a pillow at him which he dodged.

"So? I don't care, I'm skipping." Suddenly the blanket was ripped off of me. The cold air hit my skin and boy was it _**freezing!**_ "Hey!" I curled up into a ball, to hold the warmth that I had. Fang picked me up and I started yelling loudly, and kicking and punching like a grown man. That only made Fang hold on tighter. He walked to the bathroom and placed me on the toilet seat. "That was so unfair, I was half asleep!" I yelled through the closed door, but he was already down stairs.

This was the start of a _great_ day (sarcasm people).

Once I had taken a shower, I walked down stairs following the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. I sat down and started shoveling food in my mouth. "Great cooking," I said looking at Iggy.

"Thanks," said a musical voice, holding laughter in it. It was Tami. Ewww! I was eating her cooking.

"Oh it's yours. I thought it was Iggy's," not even trying to mask my disappointment and disgust. I dropped the fork and pushed the pate away from me. "Now I taste the hidden poison," I said under my breath.

"I think you need a little more spice and a little less cheese in the cheese omelet," said Iggy. Tami nodded like an eager little kid. I half expected her to whip out a note book and start taking notes.

I stood up and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Everyone, get down here! I'm leaving for the bus stop and you better be here in ten… nine… eight…"

In the bus Iggy pulled down the window and stuck his head outside. "Whoooohoooo!" he screamed. Everyone in the bus turned to stare at him, and I had to drag him back inside.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I snarled at him.

"Trying to catch flies in my mouth," he replied smartly, and I chucked my backpack at him. He caught it neatly in his hands, and threw it back at me.

"Man, that is plain freaky," I said and he laughed.

* * *

When we all got of the bus, I felt like we were in a movie.

The wind blew my hair back and all the kids' heads turned. Iggy pulled out sunglasses and put them on slowly. I almost burst out laughing. Apparently he felt the movie atmosphere too. Nudge was twirling as she walked, and Angel looked just like an Angel. Gazzy had his hands in his pockets and looked absolutely adorable.

I growled with a smile and grabbed Iggy's sunglasses, "You don't need those!" I then put them on myself. Oh yea, I was looking good.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand. I whipped around taking my hand back.

Oh, it was Sam. I think.

"Hey, you want to go out?" he asked.

"Sure, after school at Starbucks," I said casually as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"No, like, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No," I said incredulously. Why the heck would I go out with him?

His face fell, and I felt sorry for being so rude. "Tell you what; I'll go out with you after school. Just as friends."

He smiled easily and nodded. "Pick you up after school?"

I frowned thinking about it. "Sure," I shrugged. He hugged me quickly and walked away. I really hope I didn't just agree to go on a date with an Eraser.

I turned and saw Fang suddenly next to me. I looked at his hair, windswept from flying.

"What did I tell you about flying? I swear I'm going to rip those wings off," I furiously whispered, looking around.

"Who was that?" he asked tersely, jaw tense. See he still cares (Ha-ha). He completely ignored me and my threat!

"None of your business."

"I think it is my business. I'm part of this flock too."

"Well I can li-"

Nudge cut in, "Sam asked her out!"

"And Max didn't shoot him?" Fang scoffed. "I'm impressed." His neck tightened slightly under his light demeanor.

Nudge ignored him and continued, "Isn't he so cute? He has great eyes. It doesn't matter though because I already have a boyfriend. Anyways Max and Sam would look great together. They make a cute pair."

Now I can tease and make perverted jokes about two couples," said Iggy happily.

I grimaced while Fang said under his breath, "I wouldn't …"

* * *

We started the day with English. The worst subject because we can't spell a crap. After English Tami went to Social Studies while Fang, Iggy, and I went down to science. Yes! She was gone. The bell rang and we slid into our seats at the last minute.

"Our new lesson is animal habitats and how pollution affects them," announced the teacher. "Can someone name an effect that can happen to animals when coming into contact with pollution?"

Some kid with greasy black hair and acne tentatively raised his hand and answered, "They can die?"

"Yes, what about another," he prompted.

"A brunet raised her hand and said, "Mutations are very common. They can affect the animal in very bad ways, but sometimes are good. They can also cause a chain reaction; one mutation can lead to many others." The class was silent for a second and Iggy, Fang and I were stock still.

"Good job, straight out of the text book I see."

"Is it possible that humans can be mutated? Like can they have wings?" asked the greasy haired kid. Uh oh.

The teacher looked baffled, "Um… no, but I've heard of some people having a tail." We all started cracking up. **Not possible!** Look at us we are right here. Oh gosh this is hilarious.

"Would you like to share what is so funny," the teacher asked giving me a wimpy glare. Share what we are in front of the class? I don't think so. I just replied no, trying not to give him an excuse to give us detention.

The bell rang again and we all rushed to lunch, knocking some people down on the way. We stood in line and took two of everything.

I rushed to our table where Tami, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were waiting for us. "You know being asked out is pretty normal. My friend Shelby told me so. She says were all really pretty," she turned to Iggy and continued seeing that I wasn't listening. I sat down and turned to Angel.

"I can't believe you used mind controlling powers to get the teacher to buy you guys all new toys! What the heck is up with-" once again Tami cuts in.

"Angel no controlling people unless of great need. Okay? Good. No one remembers right?"

"No."

"Okay. Then it's fine, I guess."

It's not ok! She just probably mad the teacher go bankrupt," I said to Tami angrily.

"I'm special and I deserve to use my powers Max. I'm much smarter than you guys anyways." I stared at her in shock.

"Angel, Max is the leader and you need to listen to her," said Fang. She looked sadly at him and picked at her food.

Tami glared at Fang and he shrugged. She gestured to something under the table. I narrowed my eyes, looking between them.

"_Careful, a long and hard journey is ahead of you," _said the Voice.

"_Did you go to a Chinese restaurant recently?" _I asked innocently. As usual it didn't reply.

"What did the voice say?" said Fang. That was really perceptive of him.

"It's just reading fortune cookies again," I replied and shook my head sadly. If it was going to live in my head it could at least give me some useful advice.


	7. Detention

**Yea, I know soo many things are being changed now. But once again, I warned you that as we got further there were more plot holes so more changes would appear. It may be confusing right now, but once we get past this middle part, it'll get smoother again. Promise. Thank's for putting up with the craziness. :) **

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. –Sob sob- (Get's ripped away from me threatening J.P because he won't let me own the books)**

* * *

**Max POV:**

I slowly woke up and noticed the time. WHAT THE HECK! It's 9:00. School starts at 7:35! Why the heck didn't they wake me up? Crap.

I shot up and ran to the bathroom grabbing a pair of jeans and a top. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I put some microwavable waffles in and pulled my shoes on.

"Honey, why are you still here?" asked a confused Anne.

"Like you would care," I snarled around the waffle in my mouth.

I ran outside and jumped up, spreading my wings. To hell with the no flying rule. Once I landed in the woods behind the school, I tucked my wings in making no one saw them.

I sprinted across the parking lot and ran into school through the office. A teacher called after me, but I just ducked my head and kept running to class. No time to go through questions and lies.

I stopped outside my math class and calmed my breath. Then I walked in. Everyone turned around to stare.

"Miss Ride, why are you late?" asked my teacher. Her eyebrows were raised and questioning. Well I wasn't in a good mood either, so she could just die in a hole.

"I wasn't feeling too well." I lied through my teeth. I couldn't say my annoying flock forgot about me today.

"I'm going to have to talk with you after class." I groaned inwardly. I trudged to my seat and slumped down in it dejectedly.

I sat next to Fang and growled under my breath, "You forgot to wake me up!" I added as much venom into my voice as I could. Fang didn't even look my way, but just smirked. He was the most annoying bird-kid on this planet!

The bell rang, but before I could stop Fang he was gone.

"Max, can I talk with you?" my math teacher asked me.

No you can't. "Sure," I grudgingly agreed.

"Because you were late, you'll have a lunch detention with me." I held in a groan. Lunch with this lady? Give me a break.

I went down to buy lunch and then walked up again with my pass. I sat cold and lonely in my corner, pushing my empty tray around. I glared at my teacher out of the corner of my eye while she typed on her computer.

"_Max, please be careful," _whispered the voice in my head. I blinked once, to make sure it wasn't Angel. It was pretty sad I had to do that.

"_Why?" _I thought back.

"_You know why. But you should never underestimate your enemy. That's your problem," _said the voice.

"_You're the one with the problem," _I thought back, trying to snarl in my head.

"_Are you alright?" _another voice, less loud, peeped into my head. I blinked furiously in shock, separating the two voices. Oh, it was Angel.

"_Yea, I'm fine sweetie. I just have a lunch detention." _I could almost feel her nodding her acknowledgement in my head. Her presence slipped out of my head and I sighed. This was ridiculous.

The teachers chair squeaked as she turned in it. I looked up to see Fang at the door. "Can I talk to Max/" he asked.

"No," she said curtly. "You should be at lunch right now."

"I am," he said and held up his lunch box. She made a noncommittal sound, and turned back to her computer. I turned to face away from Fang.

He sat next to me and started eating. I stared dejectedly out the window. Fang was so confusing.

"_Tami." _

Wha… The voice? Was it telling me that Tami was bad? But I already knew that. She had showed us her wings during the dinner two nights ago.

"Sorry." Fang said as he gulped down his milk. I frowned. Was that it? He placed his hand on my shoulder. "It was out of my control."

"What do you mean? All you had to do was kick me or something."

He sighed deeply. "Tami," was his one word answer. "I can't tell you more than that."

So he was working with Tami. I narrowed my eyes at his head, but he was back to stuffing his face.

While sitting her pondering the deep meaning of my insanely-crazy-hard-annoying-life, my head exploded. Yep. It exploded. Maybe it was from all the stress. I hear it does that to you.

I hissed in pain through my clenched teeth and made tight fists under the desk.

"Max, are you alright?" the teacher asked.

"Nurse," I managed to squeeze out at stood up. I ran out of the building once I was away from view. I was dimly aware of Fang's pounding feet behind me. My body curled into a ball under a tree and I screamed. I had no sense but pain.

And you think migraines are bad.

I felt as if someone was slowly ripping my head in half over a fire. Where was I? What was my name? I was spiraling downward, in a step plummet. I wanted to jump off a cliff with my wings tucked in. Was I already falling?

"Max!" I heard someone yell. _Who_ was that?

Images flashed before my eyes. An explosion in the school. A red button. Tami with a twisted snarl on her face. Fang… crying.

Why was the voice doing this to me?

"Max, Come on, snap out of it! What happened?" asked a frantic voice. It sounded like he was talking through a thick glass window. I wasn't crying, but I yelped in pain once again. Then I whimpered. _Whimpered!_

Then, suddenly the pain was gone. As soon and sudden as the pain came, it left. No trace of it behind. This wasn't like the brain attacks where my head would pound numbly afterwards. It was like I had just woken up.

I felt a tear on my shirt and looked up.

"Hey" I said and smiled up at Fang meekly. His face was twisted in fury and concern.

"How do you feel?" he asked worriedly.

"Like I just woke up."

"Really? No pain," Fang asked surprise coloring his voice. "What did you see?"

"What?"

"It must have show or told you something, right? What did you see?" he asked again, growing impatient.

"Um, can I pass on that question?" I asked hopefully. Fang looked back at the school- then back at me.

"No." And no one messed with Fang when he sounded like that.

Except for me. Yea, I'm stupid like that.

**Flock POV: **

Fang had gone up to find Max, and now Tami sat at our table silently fuming. The flock all stared at her awkwardly. They were slightly lost without their leading figures.

"What are you staring at?" she growled. Then it was like someone pressed play and they were back to playing school.

The teachers prowled the big hall, and now looking closer, they all looked like models. Super models. Model 2.0 erasers, that is.

Angel nudged Gazzy. "The teachers look kinda eraser like, don't they?" she whispered into his ear. Iggy's pale blue eyes turned their way, listening in on their conversation.

Gazzy did a scan and nervously nodded his agreement. _"Should we find Max and Fang?" _

"_They're outside."_ Angel tilted her head to the window where Gazzy, trying to not be suspicious about it, turned and looked. Indeed they were, sitting under the trees in the forest.

"Bombs?" Gazzy asked Angel under his breath. Iggy silently grinned at them.

Angel shook her head. No. "Food fight," she whispered back. Iggy's grin threatened to split his face in half.

Angel relayed all the information into Nudge, Iggy, and Fang's heads. She didn't want to even think about going into Max's head during one of her brain attacks.

Iggy picked up his hamburger and chucked it at the nearest eraser. His uncanny aim didn't fail, and it slid off of the erasers shirt slowly. The cafeteria stared.

"Maybe it doesn't work that way," Nudge said uncertainly. After all, they were just doing what they saw in the movies.

But two seconds later, the lunch room erupted into a mess of flying food. Two teachers morphed into hairy wolves and teachers and kids alike screamed in fear. More erasers poured in by the tens. The whole flock sprung into action, and Tami slipped away.

The principal took one look at the morphed erasers and ran out screaming like a girl.

**Max and Fang POV: **

Max turned away from Fang and took a breath to steady herself. She had already reached a conclusion and it wasn't a good one.

"You… you know…" Max closed her eyes. "Am I going to die?"

Fang sucked in a breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose. She had already figured it out! But of course, the voice always meddled in their business. "No, Max. I promise you that you won't die. At least, I'm trying to prevent it. But for now, it's got to be a need to know basis."

"Why do you do everything by yourself?" Max exploded. "Am I that un-trust worthy?

Fang stared at the back of her head open mouthed. Did she think that?

"Am I supposed to hide behind your back and then kiss you when it's over?" she continued angrily. She pulled herself to her feet and Fang was kneeling down behind her. He ran a hand through his hand hair helplessly.

"No, Max. But when your life is at stake I'd prefer you not… you know. Rush right into… it," Fang finished uncertainly.

Max didn't move from her stiff position, but her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Promise me…" Fang said, but Max angrily cut him off.

"No. I'm doing you a favor already. Don't ask for more." Fang closed his eyes. What a fool he was! Like Max would ever forgive him for this. Sure, she'd be alive, but they were miles apart now.

Fang placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "I appreciate it. But… I'm not a weak helpless girl."

Fang looked at her, unable to protect the girl he loved. And it was just because she was insolent and stubborn.

* * *

**Do me a favor and review. Thanks!**


	8. The Button

**Whoa! This chapter is helluva different than the original chapter. Let me go over some things that were changed... 1. Chapter 7 and 8 are combined 2. Max knows she's in danger 3. Max doesn't go to lunch 4. Fang doesn't say he loves Tami (Whoot!). That's about it. Plus, the obvious spelling and grammar touch ups, or in my case, rewrites. **

**If you'd like the original chapter, PM me, or shoot me a review.**

**P.S- if anyone could tell me if voice and eraser should be capitalized, I'd be really grateful. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Ma... oh what the hell. I don't own. I also do not own the last line of my chapter. It's from _The Body of Christopher Creed. _**

* * *

**Max POV:**

Where was Tami?

Fang and I ran into the cafeteria, panting slightly. I took in the damage and felt my eyes widen slightly. I stepped over and eraser who lay on the floor, out cold, and rushed towards the flock. Fang followed slowly behind me. Well, not so silently if I could hear him.

"Oh gosh guys. I'm gone for an hour and this is what happened? Man, we are messed up." I grinned proudly at them and shook my head. If Angel didn't know what had happened between Fang and I a few moments ago, we would have been truly happy, even amidst this mess.

"He didn't do anything," whispered Angel softly. The three oldest members turned to face Angel, but only two knew what she was talking about.

"We'll see," I said with a foreboding warning in my voice. He already confirmed that something was going on. He all but commanded me to mind my own business, and almost predicted I would die if I tried to help. He was turning into my second voice, giving me cryptic annoying messages throughout the day.

Suddenly we (except for Iggy who heard) saw Anne walking toward them in the hallway.

"We need to talk," she said glancing at the flock.

"Are you, like, in shock or something?" asked Angel to Nudge, who had stood quietly this whole time.

Nudge's mouth started up again.

"You should have never asked that," Iggy said wryly.

"Guys. We have to make a decision and fast," Anne said crisply. Her official manner took command. Tami slid out from behind her and merged with the flock as if she had never disappeared.

I stared at Tami, trying to pick her apart with her eyes. What was going on? I had no reason to throw Tami out of the flock, but at the same time, Fang was telling me to go with the flow to save my own life.

"Max, I know we have every reason to leave, but I really want to stay in a place where I know we will have food, a bed, and shelter every day. Plus my boyfriend's here, and I don't want to break it off just now," babbled Nudge worriedly. I frowned. I warned her about her boyfriend.

Iggy snickered when she mentioned her boyfriend, and I whapped his head. "Focus Iggy," I said wasting a glare on him.

Fang just said three words, "It's not safe." Ah Fang, the man of many words.

"I agree with Fang," I pitched in. Just because we had an intense-life-changing-weird discussion outside a few moments ago, doesn't mean I couldn't be friendly.

Gazzy stood there quietly. I looked at him worriedly. He never really voiced his opinion in these meetings, and it looked like he had something to say. Still, he just shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down and his feet sullenly. I placed a comforting hand on his head, and he looked up in surprise. He smiled slowly.

"Well, I think we should stay," said Tami with and unnoticeable glare at Fang; I might not have noticed if I wasn't staring at Tami's every move. Fang's jaw twitched and he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. What was wrong with him?

"We should stay." said Angel quietly but firmly. _"I can't pick up any threatening thoughts form her. Anne actually thinks of herself as our mother," _Angel thought to me, distracting me from my thoughts. Angel had definitely done that on purpose.

"Actually, I think it's better for the kids if we stay," said Fang, changing his mind. I wonder if it was in response to Tami.

"Yea! We could have, like, a turkey and…" started Nudge.

I held up a finger to silence her and let her know that I was deciding. She fell silent immediately. It was safer for the flock to run but they all, save for Fang, wanted to stay. Plus Angel, the mind reader, said Anne was safe.

_"Staying may mean change for the Flock, but it's good if you look at it from Fang's angle,"_ said the voice.

_"What do you mean 'from Fang's angle'?"_I thought back.

Of course I got no answer. When did I ever?

Well, actually I got my answer from Anne. "So… when are we going back?" Her crisp manner had fallen, and she rocked on her heels.

Ok then. I guess we're staying at Anne's place.

"Okay guys, let's go!" I said to them. I didn't tell them about the decision because they probably had figured it out themselves. We all ran to the woods to take off, unfurling our wings leaving Anne back at the cafeteria. We left kicking off; Iggy and I were up front. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge next, and Fang and Tami taking the back.

I loved the feeling of stretching my wings out, the sun warming the feathers almost immediately. My brown and white speckled wings, and their full 14 feet of kick-butt glory beat lazily up and down. I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling of soaring high above the sky, where no man could go naturally, slicing through the air like a sword.

I guess I do have some poetry in me after all.

Just when I was starting to relax, we were surrounded by about thirty- five Erasers all around us. Max world without worries and full of peace was shattered. Because of course, that world was all a fantasy.

"Battle up!" I yelled, even though I knew my flock was always instantly and already ready. "Iggy, three o'clock, there's about six!"

I said that to him knowing he could easily take them on. I watched Tami morph totally into her metal body suit. That would definitely give her a large advantage, I thought. Gazzy and Iggy cackled wildly dropping bombs on the Erasers below us.

I concentrated on putting my power in my fists and punched at the nearest Flyboy. Before I could blink it was spiraling down, its face in a robot version of shock. SWEET!

I whirled and spun kicking Flyboy butt for what felt about an hour. Battles always felt longer when you were actually fighting. Soon enough though the sky was clear and empty again. The forest below wasn't though. Whoops.

I did a 360 and took in everyone's injuries. Nudge had a swollen eye and Gazzy had a giant bruise forming on his face. Other than that we just had the usual cuts and scrapes.

"Max, we need to clean up." Angel said softly, pointing downwards. Oh, right. Why didn't I think of that? It would be quite a nasty shock if you saw those things in the forest while walking your dog.

"Yea…" We swooped down and dragged the bodies so that they were lying under leaves. It still looked obvious, but it was the best we could do. They were only knocked out anyways. At least, the ones that weren't bombed.

"Well, let's go home and have a snack," I said dusting my hands off on my jeans. I smiled, and really my calmness about everything was pretty sad. It meant that this stuff happened to us way too often.

* * *

Anne had driven home, and she was already here. Her van was parked in the long winding driveway.

We landed in Anne's 'back yard', more like twenty acres, and she and Total rushed out to greet us. It was as if this was a normal school day, and we were coming home to have a snack.

"Hey guys come inside, have a snack!" she exclaimed. See; what did I tell you about the snack thing?

Total barked and rushed to Angel. She bent down and I saw her whisper something to him. Then he looked shocked, as shocked as a dog can be, and looked at Fang and me.

We walked in and sat down around the big dining table.

Anne put some snacks in front of us, and the flock was reduced to pack of wolves. I take pride in saying we're a flock, not a pack. Apparently that was all thrown out the window when food was presented. Not to say that I didn't stuff food in my mouth, just as hungrily.

"Guys we need to talk," I started.

"Yea," said Iggy. "What's going on between you guys?" he said turning to Fang and Tami. So they _had _noticed the awkward tension.

"Nothing is 'going on'," he made quote marks with his fingers.

Tami drummed her fingers against the wood nervously. Fang placed his hand over hers and stopped her anxious movement.

"Are you going to split up?" asked Gazzy worriedly. I turned to Fang, and he opened his mouth.

"What's going on Fang?" I asked him. "And this time you can tell me in front of the Flock."

"What's the big deal?" he said in his always clam voice.

"Everything!" Nudge cried.

Suddenly Tami morphed. It was like she was wearing a skin suit made of metal. She flew across the table to me, fists out, and I had a vague feeling this was from some movie. At least the flying across the table part. Her metal fists collided with my face and I heard a crack and felt blood dripping down my face.

"Max," yelled Angel. "I can't get into her head, or control it," she yelled again. Damn it. I pushed my chair back and got into a fighting stance. I blinked the dripping blood away, and spit off to the side. She came at me again but I ducked under and got her into a headlock. Then she punched me again in the gut and I think I heard a crack. God, her metal fists hurt.

"Tami! You said she wouldn't get hurt!" yelled Fang. Ha-ha! Funny joke, I thought bitterly. I got hurt all right. I whipped my head up to glare at him, and he recoiled back from the hurt in my eyes.

Fang leaped forward to jump between us. Total barked filling the room with noise. Where was Anne? Fang grabbed Tami's hands, but she twisted backwards and slapped him.

"You fool! You broke your promise!"

"No, I was stupid by believing in that button."

My head was reeling, and the room tilted at a dangerous angle. What button? This plan was unraveling too fast for me to comprehend. I thought Fang had told me I was safe?

Iggy lunged forward and managed a punch and Tami. When she whirled to face him, Nudge leapt at her back, but she unfurled her metal wings and they sliced Nudge's face. All I saw was red.

"I'll prove it!" Tami hissed and she turned on me. But I was ready this time. I had been sitting on the sidelines for too long.

I flipped over her and snapped out my legs, kicking hers from underneath her. But instead of her falling forward, she fell down, and fell on my legs, crushing them beneath the heavy metal. I blinked the pain away, biting my lip to keep from howling out loud.

The flock had made a circle around Tami and me.

Fang tensed to pounce, muscles coiling like a dark panther, but she whipped out a small remote. Fang immediately froze. No one knew what it was, but the tension rolling off of Fang was sufficient enough to make the room go still.

"You know I have the upper hand here, so you guys come with me to the School or she dies," Tami chuckled. Fang's face twisted almost like he was in pain.

"No," growled Fang.

"Your choice then," she said smiling evilly. Suddenly I pulled my leg up behind me and kneed her in the shin. The remote clattered out of her hand and dropped to the floor. I examined the remote closely.

"Max, toss it over here!" Fang yelled, and I threw it to him without thinking. Tami's wing flapped up, and it rebounded neatly into her hands.

"Not so good and monkey in the middle are we?" she laughed coldly.

I stood there shocked. My heart skipped a beat, and I knew my end was near. I always thought I survive everything we went through, apparently not this time. They had a way to kill me with a freaking button! I survived bombs, erasers, poison, mad scientists, dissections, and now I'd be killed but a freaking button. Just my luck.

"You wouldn't," said Fang. "You need her to save the world."

"Watch me," she said, her smile crooked, and she chuckled lowly.

"Wait!" yelled Fang. "Take me to the school instead!" he said to Tami. WHAT! I watched in horror as she smiled and pushed the button.

I dropped down to the floor, my already broken body confused by this new pain. It was both physical and mental.

As if though a thick glass, I heard a roar of furry from Fang, I think, and the sound of chaos around me.

_My vision blurred and I felt my insides crumble and let go. Was I dying? No, I still felt myself on this world, but I wish I didn't. I felt myself spinning out of control and drop onto my knees on the ground. I hear a shout of alarm, but I couldn't care less. Someone tried pressing my chest. I ignored them. Fire ripped up my arms, poison coursing through my veins. I now knew why man feared death. Rightfully so, too. It was a beast to be respected, and beast to be feared, one that ripped your very being out of your body. _

_My back arched off the ground, but heart beating wildly in my chest. I tried to suck in a breath, but the air tangled in my throat. My lungs contracted painfully, and my hands grew numb. My eyes moved wildly, attracted to the closest light. There was none. _

_I wish to be gone. Therefore, I AM._

* * *

**If you are confused, I recommend not reading past this chapter. It will only confuse you more. My story in under editing right now. And just ask me (through PM or review) about any questions you have. **


	9. Fiery Tourture

***Fang walks in* "Yo"**

***Freezes up in shock* *Blinks and does an Fang girl scream***

***Max enters the house* *Glares* "Stay away from him"**

***Trembles under glare***

**Fang says, "This the disclaimer script?"**

"**Yea, ya gonna say it?"**

"**No"**

***Max whacks him* "I'll do it" "Kirena45 doesn't own Maximum Ride, that'd be me"**

***I sob uncontrollably on floor* *Dragged away by magical cane***

* * *

**Again, lots of 'oocness' is removed. I wrote some stuff in Angel's POV. The second paragraph down is the thoughts Angel is hearing all in a messy jumble. A sneak peek for anyone who can guess which type of font represents which persons thoughts! The time difference between Angel's POV and Fang's is four days. I think it's mentioned down below. Max's torture scene is pretty much the same. Lots of spelling and grammar is fixed as usual. This is replacing 'Boys and Bombs.' This chapter is a lot more serious. If you want the origanl chapter PM me. Thanks.**

* * *

**Angel POV:**

Thoughts swirled into my head, breaking the dam I usually kept in place. Tears silently pour down my face as I watch the unfolding scene before me. I tried to speak, but I couldn't make a sound. They were just out of my reach. And I succumbed to the thoughts around me.

_No. Not Max .__**What happened? **__**MAX! Fang can't live without you. Please, Max. I love you! **__Max! We're next to each other in the school. __**She places her hands over my eyes. **_I beg you. Why am I so useless? I'm only good for… _She pushes herself above the wall. __**Eggs. Hair. Blonde. Talk. Cry. Never AGAIN! **__I'm about to slip. She turns. __**She always pushed too hard.**__ Her brown eyes are shining. __**My blood drips into her cuts and mingles with hers. **__**Nobody can break you. **_She holds me close to her. She'll never let go. _** How has Tami done it just now? **__**We really are family now. **__**School. All my fault. Damn you school. I thought we were right. **__She grabs my hand and hauls me up, even though she is even more hurt than I am. _Max is my sister! I should have said something in the lot. _**Can we really save her? **_She'll live. She never dies. _**Tami. Fucking Tami! **__**She smoothes my hair down. **__Trust me. You won't die. __**Max is my best friend! **__I promised. __**Her eyes are shining with love. **__I LOVE YOU! __**I'm freaking useless. **__You won't die! _

Fang pulled himself up and breathed into Max's mouth. He pushed her chest and breathed into it once more. No response. I wanted to pull away. Total faced away. He pulled his head up, and howled, long and fore lone. Iggy splashed water on her face. Nothing.

I did nothing. I reached into her mind. The world blacked out around me, and I was in a vortex. It was a vacuum of space sucking all thoughts. Was this what a dead person's mind was like? But, I scanned the desolate space, not trying to give up all hope. She was here, in a corner, fiercely guarded by thorns and the power of life. It was up to me to save her.

I cautiously crept forward. I was unfamiliar at this and the pounding sound of a whirling fan pounded at my ears. It was like swimming through syrup. Sickly sweet syrup of death, served best cold.

I reached the small corner of her head that was truly still Max. I reached at the wall cautiously, but cried in pain when my hand touched it. All of her pain was transferred to me and I ripped my hand away as fast as I could.

What could I do? I tenderly reached out to the wall with my hand again. I would endure this pain, just for Max. _Only_ for Max.

_NO!_

I blinked in shock.

_NO!_

One again, Max's voice boomed around me in fear. There had to be a better way than taking that pain myself. Selfishly, I was scared. She was always there to protect me; it was scary to see my mother figure in this pain. If it crippled her, I couldn't dream of taking her pain.

I cracked my neck and stared at the wall willing it to fall. Suddenly, in pure frustration, I released all of the flocks' thoughts, their anguish, their _pain_, at the wall. For a moment, nothing happened, and I growled in frustration. But a crack appeared on Max's mind. I could feel it. I knew if she spilt now, I'd die, crushed in all her minds pressure, but I stayed firm. I focused on Fang's mind, and intensified his thoughts; I pulled from all the flock too and pounded at Max's stupid wall.

Wake up Max! Face the world! You can't die NOW! Fang needs you. The flock needs you. I need you! At that last scream, my mind lungs, whatever that was, goes dry. I stared helplessly at the wall. In one desperate last attempt, I press my hand against the wall, but it's dead cold. Not feeling, no thought, just… gone.

Was Max… dead? No. No. _No. __**No. **_NO! **NO!**

I pounded my fist against the wall of thorns and memories and it shattered like glass around me. Max's mind came flooding down on all sides around me, and I pulled out before I got crushed. Pulling out was fairly easily, compared to the task I had been submitted to earlier.

And when I awoke, I was safe and sound. But what about Max…

**Fang POV: **

I was sitting in the hospital chair, my legs up against me, so I was curled into a little ball on the chair. My hair hung in my eyes, and my wings were pinned uncomfortably against the chair back. There was nothing_, nothing_, I could do to save Max. It was my entire fucking fault.

Soft foots steps grew closer to where I sat. The halted in front of me.

"Fang." I heard Iggy's voice tremble slightly. I raised my head groggily. I blinked in a daze, and Iggy waited patiently for the haze in my head to clear.

"Where's the flock?" I asked slowly. I stared up at Iggy. I as freakishly tall from where I was sitting.

"The flocks fine."

"Angel?"

"She's fine too. Just sleeping. She's okay now."

"Then why are you here?" I asked not unkindly. I wasn't going to be bothered just for idle chit chat.

"Max." Iggy gulped one. The sound was disgustingly loud and grated on my frayed nerves. Maybe I was going crazy. "She's gone."

"Huh?" I asked not comprehending. Gone? Max? What?

"Max. She's not in the bed." Iggy scratched his neck nervously. I shot out of my chair, my legs extending and carrying me to my full high. I wasn't as tall as Iggy, in fact, I was quite shorter. But as I leaned in at him, he cowered back.

"What do you _mean_ she's not there?" I snarled getting in his face. He put his hands up helplessly. I rubbed my face worriedly. "Sorry, man."

"S'okay. But we still need…"

"A plan. Yea, I know where she is though." It all clicked into place as I talked. This is why we didn't come to hospitals. It's just that Max was freaking _dying_!

Iggy looked confused.

"The school." Dangerous comprehension spread across his face. His worry and nervousness turned into a face of determination and steel.

"I'll get them." He marched away.

"Iggy, the…" I raised my hand to warn him he was about walk into a chair.

"I know," he snarled and swerved just in time. I blinked sheepishly. I paced the room anxiously. I had to think rationally. I just couldn't charge out the door. What would Max do? No, that hurt to think about.

Um… well, I knew she was alive if the school took her after we took her to the hospital. I knew of only one facility. We had a long journey ahead of us. I groaned and my head flopped backwards. I stared at the glaring lights above me, before turning away. I heard that could make you blind.

"Excuse. Are you okay?" a nurse hesitantly asked me. She had her and half way out stretched as if she wanted to comfort me, but knew I was a complete stranger.

Of course I wasn't. Who the heck was okay if they were in a hospital? Whatever. I nodded no, and walked away to where the flock was. I walked into Angel's hospital room. She had fainted and had been out cold for the past four days. She had just recently awoken last night.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and my skin looked oddly pale. My hair was disheveled and my clothes were crumpled. I was a mess. I sighed trying to flatten my hair before nudging Angel awake. I felt guilty waking here, but we had to leave now. Her eyes snapped open before I even touched her.

"We're leaving right? To find Max?" Her voice was still a little weak, but she looked much healthier now. I nodded. It was creepy how she did that. She didn't respond to what I had thought, which was odd.

"She's in a New York faculty," Angel said quietly.

"How…" I trailed off. Best not to ask when it came to Angel.

I slid my hands underneath her and picked her up. She looked small in my arms. I kissed her curls gently.

"Max does that to. You stopped though." I raised my eyebrows. Al lot had changed since the E-house. We all grew apart in some ways and closer in others. This was one thing I had forgotten.

"Sorry." She shrugged. I met the flock and we snuck out a back door. Leaving hospitals was easier that I thought. We formed a little circle shielding Angel from view and just walked out.

Anne was forgotten. All we really needed was Max.

**Max POV:**

When I woke, I felt like laughing. Not in a good way, but in a crazy hysterical way. I guess you can't kill me, eh? I mean, I just keep coming back. Ha! I can't die. Take that fucking Itex.

My head felt tender, and I didn't want to move it in fear of me cracking my head open. My face was crusted with dried blood and my clothes were slightly torn. Nothing too bad though.

I already guessed where I was. It was kind of obvious. What other places straps a fourteen-year-old kid down on a metal operating table when they're injured? Anyone know? Didn't think so.

The bright white light burned my eyes, and I decided to use my sense of smell instead. It'd be more helpful anyways. Just opening my eyes hurt. I took a cautious sniff, and the scents of a sterile overly clean hospital/lab filled my nose. I immediately tensed ignoring the protests from my muscles. They were all sore, and I could hear my bones creak.

Pain is just a message, pain is just a message, pain is a really annoying persistent message, but still it's just a message; I chanted to myself.

"Is the subject awake yet?" asked an unknown white coat.

Dang this is so cheap; I wasn't even awake when they took me away from the flock. Where is the rest of the flock? I panicked and mentally hyperventilated. I remembered nothing after Tami and her stupid red button dramatics.

"I'm not sure, check the heart monitor, it doesn't look awake yet," said another white coat. I'm not an 'it'. I rustled slightly alerting them that I was awake. And yes, dangerous.

"My name is Maximum Ride," I slurred out, my eyes protesting against the bright light. I sounded like I had a hangover, not that I would know how that actually felt.

"John, take some notes while I see how subject one reacts to my questioning," some older white coat said. You'd think that by now they'd know I wouldn't just listen like a good little birdie.

"Can you talk?" asked the white coat.

"Of course I can, you dimwit!" I said, and he looked a little taken aback.

"Can you walk? Are you feeling fine?" he asked again.

"Oh yea, I'm just dandy. Being knocked out and strapped to a table are two of my favorite hobbies. I do 'em all the time. Oh, and can you tell my old pal Jeb to send more insane assassins after me. I love making new friends," I said sarcastically.

"You're not exactly in a position to be making any comments. "

"You're the one who asked Dr. Phil."

Then he barked, "John, the subject is ready for testing." I immediately froze. What crap were they going to put me through now? "Get the adrenaline," he said. John ran out and returned with a needle of adrenalin. I frowned; I was a little worried, but not too much. What could a little dose of adrenaline do except make me stronger?

The white coat smiled as he prepared the needle (not my skin, they don't numb you here) for the shot. He was probably getting all the warm fuzzes from torturing mutant kids.

I closed my eyes and decided to wait. That was definitely the wrong thing to do because I felt a needle getting plunged into my tense chest just where my heart was and it hurt like heck. WTH! I thought they were going to put it in my arm. I felt as if I as jolted wide awake with electricity, and I could literally feel the adrenaline running through me. Then something began to change.

I remembered. Everything. The pain. The experience of me actually dying. Angel bringing me back. All of that came crashing down on me.

It slowly killed me from the inside. All the pain I had experience in those moments intensified. I can't even describe it. Tears dripped down my face and I sobbed. I'm just a KID! My breath hitched in my throat. My heart raced faster, and I relaxed. The pain had become a nullifying kind of pain. The kind that you knew was there but chose not to respond to.

I gritted my teeth not letting a sound out. I knew that was what they wanted. I struggled against the chains, anything to distract me from this pain. Suddenly I felt blood bubbling up from my throat.

"No," I gurgled, as disgusting as that sounds. I tilted my head to let it flow out so I could breathe.

Every breath was a knife running down my throat and I nearly cried. I jerked on my chains and anger clouded my thoughts, not that I had many other thoughts than pain. How could they do this to kids who deserved normal lives? I tried to pin myself to the table, but my spine kept arching in spasms.

I tilted my head to cough up blood again. At this rate I'd be dead in less than 20 minutes!

"She is doing much better than we thought," said a white coat.

I couldn't take it anymore. I let loose a feral scream that tore its way up. I heard the white coats stumble backwards, and the clash of something breaking. This pain was like unlike anything before and it had to stop; I'd do anything.

I thrashed and struggled against the chains with all my might. Bruises were forming on my wrists and ankles but I could care less. That was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling now.

Suddenly my eyes fluttered and my chest stopped heaving. My thoughts started hazing like I was drunk and I shuddered. I took one huge trembling breath that rattled my whole form.

How many times would I die over again? I knew death was something you did not play with. I did not want to stand on its doorstep once more. The school loved playing with death. I guess death and I are getting to be good friends.

Can we have tea some time? Is today okay?


	10. Starting Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure J.P isn't a girl who has Algebra 1 homework she should be really doing now. That would be weird and sad if he did.**

**Because the last chapter was changed, so was this. Tami's POV is different. Um... that's about it.

* * *

**

"Listen up!" I yelled out loud enough for the flock to hear.

I had assumed leader role nicely, and they had all followed quite well.

"The school's about 200 yards from where we are right now. Land in that small clearing right over there," I said while pointing through a fog of trees to a small grassy area beneath us, "and I'll let you know the plan from there." They all did as they were told and landed quite gracefully, if not a little shakily.

I had a plan. They wouldn't like it. These were the only two things I was sure of. It was risky.

"So what's the plan Cap'n?" asked the Gasman. The other three looked up at me curiously. Here we go.

"I'm going in alone-"there were immediate yells of protest but I cut them off before they could form sentences. "I don't want any of you getting captured in that hell hole, and it makes the most sense." I waited for more protest but none came. I then continued, "You guys wait at the front part of the building keeping the doors open and taking out as many Erasers and white coats as you can."

But we want to help, we'll have a better chance together," said Iggy, not quite seeing the logic in this.

"Iggy, I'll just use my invisibility **(A/N: I know I just want to make the mission easy for him, but pretend that he got his invisibility already too.)**and just quietly sneak past them. Getting out will be louder and harder, but that's where you guys come in, okay?" He nodded, but still quite uncertainly.

"Crystal clear" said Nudge standing and quietly performing a mock salute.

Iggy though was still uncertain. Are you sure about this Dude?" he asked. "It's dangerous." _thank you captain obvious._

"I'll be fine, just remember your plan," I said. They all nodded and Angel looked a t me questioningly.

_What's your real plan Fang? You're not going to trade yourself are you; for Max?_Angel asked in my head.

_Just get out of my head, and no I'm not,_ I lied to Angel and then put up my mind blocks.

"Please be alright Fang," Angel yelled suddenly causing everyone to jump. I was surprised because she usually held it together, but she still is six. She ran toward me and hugged my waist tightly and I hugged back uncertainly, not knowing what to do. This was why I wasn't leader; this was Max's department. She sobbed and clung on tighter.

Nudge looked really worried and so did Iggy.

"Please don't leave, what if you don't come back? I know you love Max, but we can't lose both of you," she said tears muffling her words. I blushed on the inside at her words, but didn't show it. I'm still a rock.

"Guys, Max is like our Mom, Our leader. We need her. Without her where would we be? We can't back out of a rescue mission. _Especially_ one saving Max. We have to do this. And Angel, I promise I'll be alright. And I _will_ come back with Max." I said this to get their confidence back up and make them not worried.

I looked around and received the nods of approval I needed.

I gently detangled Angel from me, trying not to hurt her feelings. She got what I meant and let go.

"Oh and guys, go to the Martinez's' house in Arizona if I don't come back in two days. I know it's far, but… we have no other choice. Iggy, you're the leader for now." I looked at her seriously. He nodded, feeling my gaze. "And don't look for us; stay there until we come home. Don't forget to pick up Total," I looked at their stricken faces and fixed what I said. "Not that we won't come out, it's just a precaution. Nudge knows where they live, okay?" I tacked quickly on the end. I knew I was talking like we'd never come out, but it never hurt to be too careful.

"Be careful, okay Fang?" Angel said once more. I think she knows what my real plan is.

"Okay, now let's not waste time, you guys ready?" They all nodded, simultaneously transforming their faces from ones of fear, nervousness and sadness to one's of cold fury and determination. They looked lethal and ready to roll. I was ready too.

I put out my fist and four other fists followed suit stacking one on top of the other. I lifted my free hand and tapped the top. We all yelled and broke apart and stared at each other, our bond stronger than ever.

Yes I Fang can be sentimental.

I finally made the signal and the four remaining members of my flock turned and ran off in dead silence to their assigned direction, leaving me alone in the clearing. I suddenly felt very sick, wondering if my plan would work.

Was Max alright? Of course not, with her being in that Hell on Earth. I hoped all my heart that she was alright and would always regret that _I_ was the one who got her caught up in this mess and started it all.

_Too bad Fang, suck it up…it's time to roll_. Yes it is.

I turned and headed to the back of the building as silently as possible. I chose the back so the flock wouldn't see what my _real _plan was…my virtually suicidal plan.

**Tami POV:**

I was left all alone. The moment I pressed the button, I ran. Sure it was cowardly, but I know I want to live. They went to the hospital. How stupid could they be? It made the removal of Max all the more easier.

Angel. Poor little Angel. No one knew that she had saved their leader from the brink of death. I had orders to take her too, but I was in awe for her. A mere six year old going into the mind of the dying and pulling her out.

She would be great when she grew up. The perfect mastermind.

But for now, all we needed was Max. The girl who could barely survive normal school. Sad, really.


	11. Trapped, again

**Mostly I just changed some dialogged. Fang doesn't gain the power of wielding fire. Sorry, for all you guys who actually liked it. Once again, I just felt like I was giving it to him to just make his task easier. He never uses the power again in my story anyways. I added a supernatural element to keep you guessing. Hope you guys like the changes.

* * *

**

**Fang POV:**

I just walked in the front doors of the Itex building. Yep, you heard me right. I just walked in. No alarms or anything. The front doors just slid open and I was greeted by a first class evil lab lobby. I was surprised; there were no alarms or anything. It was a large room, carpeted and grey. Empty of anything, and perfectly square.

I looked around for a camera. Finally, I found one using my raptor vision. Man, were they tiny!

I faced it and said, "I'm here, ya gonna give me a place to stay. I'm kinda tiered after the fly."

Jeb suddenly appeared in front of me. Literally, he appeared out of thin air. There were no doors except the ones behind me.

"It was about time you come here," said Jeb. "I was expecting you to come after Max. I didn't expect you to fall under this trap so quickly though. I'm very disappointed Fang." He shook his head sadly, as if I had failed some huge sick game he had made.

I glared at Jeb and said nothing. We stood there glaring at each other. Finally Jeb cracked.

"I think you should leave."

"Is this another test?" I had a feeling that it was. I would make sure I passed this one. I had to.

Jeb didn't reply. He just stood there. He swallowed and I could see every move accentuated in his throat. I heard the noise and it deeply disgusted me. But, I kept my face cool.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" I was growing frustrated.

"If we could have killed Max with the chip, we already would have," Jeb said suddenly. I narrowed y eyes. I was foolish, I knew that already. But this was like salt on my wounds, and boy did it kill.

"Show me where Max is. Now." I kept my cool composure, but my voice had dropped to a threateningly dark pitch. My hair fell over my eyes, and I stared at him angrily through it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Fang," said Jeb becoming alarmingly serious. He lost his smug look and looked me in the eye. "Trust me Fang, it's better for both of you if you play along; don't fight."

"These games are _sick_," I spat the last word at him. My face twisted to an ugly snarl.

_The door is in your mind. Free your thoughts first. Focus on a door. Be specific. Focus and the door will appear. _

I focused. I listened to my thoughts and focused. I didn't even stop to think that the voice in my head might not have been mine. I just closed my eyes and concentrated.

* * *

I was in space. No, I was in… a vent? Yes. A vent. Wait, what? How did I get in a vent? Did that focusing thing really work?

The metal sides were dank and slimy. Each breath was filled with dust and I had to use all my will to resist coughing or sneezing. I had a feeling this vent hadn't been used for a long time. Just a haunch.

Years of being stuck in a crate did not help my situation. I was getting claustrophobic, and my breath hitched. Calm down. The vents being pitch black didn't help either. I was shimmying on my stomach, probably cleaning the vents for them with my shirt. Great.

I looked through the little vent opening and popped the cover. Scanning around and deciding the hallway was safe, I jumped out with an inaudible thump. I

I saw things that would scar me for life. Looking in I saw mutants with diseases so gruesome I felt like I would puke. Others rooms had mutants with distorted bodies. There was one room that scared me the most; it was filled with just random dead mutants thrown all over the small cell. I tried not to think of that fate meeting Max. I closed the door ignoring the cries of pain and for help.

I walked slowly, muting foot falls as best as I could with my combat boots on. At the end of the hall way there was a vault, almost like a bank vault with a circular door. Next to it was a pass coded lock. Was Max in here? Yes, I was almost certain she was. She was high priority; they would put her nowhere else.

I typed in random combinations, but this was Nudge's department, not mine. In frustration, I banged it with my fist causing the pad to break. The door swung open smoothly, but along with that hot, piercing alarms sounded. Red sirens flashed in the hallways. It was almost like a fire drill. Well, okay, not really.

I stepped into the cell, ignoring the pounding feet behind me. The erasers behind me made my heart pound in fear, but the sight of Max's slumped form in the cell made my knees tremble.

"Yo! Max!" I ran toward the slumped form in front of me. She was chained to the wall, her clothes in tatters. She was drenched in blood. There were wounds everywhere and her chest was barley moving. I was oddly proud of her, seeing that they felt the need to chain her even if she was in this condition.

Placing my hand against her neck, I felt for a pulse. She was alive, thank whatever force was out there.

I was afraid to shake her, for she looked as if she would break at my touch. I hated myself right then, for I had caused this huge mess.

My futile attempts to wake her gently was cut off when two erasers grabbing me and threw so hard I flew to the other side of the room.

My head slammed against the wall and my wings crumbled, I could feel warm blood begin to make its way down my scalp. I got up, fighting off the dizziness threatening to take over, and broke through the wall of erasers, knocking them to the ground. Max was slowly beginning to rise; painfully beginning to rise.

I didn't blame her though. She looked like death itself.

"Fang! How…?" she began, but didn't finish her sentence seeing the crowd of advancing erasers.

They grabbed my hands and twisted them behind my back. I was dimly aware of the popping of my shoulder. My sole attention was on Max, though.

Rage burned through my body as I thought of what they did to Max. I twisted out of their grasp and threw a punch at the nearest eraser. It caught him in the chin, and his head snapped back with a sickening crunch.

"Max!" I yelled. "You have to get out of here!" I yelled between punches. Holding more than five erasers back was more then I could handle, especially when more back up was on the way.

"Max hurry! Get out of those chains." I ducked under an eraser and ran to Max to help her. I tugged at the chains knowing they wouldn't give; I had to try though.

I stretched the chain out like a line between the eraser and I. What I was doing was so predictable, so I almost laughed when he ran right at me, through the chain, snapping the chain and bruising himself.

She asked uneasily, "Fang, how did you get here?" She swayed on her feet, but swung an unsteady punch at the eraser near her. It still was powerful enough to knock him back.

"No time," I panted out as another eraser came at me.

I pulled her up and leaned her against the wall as she began to sway; _Man, what did they do to her?_

Underneath the dirt and dried blood I could see how weak Max really looked. Her wounds were still dripping blood, and her ankles and wrists were yellow and purple. Through the rips in her shirt I could see her rib cage was mutilated. Her throat was scratched up bad, and her lips had dried blood like she had been throwing it up. But the worst was that her eyes were empty. Her original fire had left. And the spark she had when she was leading was dead and long gone.

_Max, what the hell did they do to you?_

"Where's the rest of the flock!" she yelled at me her voice hoarse and weak.

"Outside. They're waiting to bomb the place." I told her.

We ran over the fallen erasers and out into the hall way. The sirens were still blaring and were shrill to hear. Max limped with ever step, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. I didn't pick her up, but I let her lean heavily on me, carrying her weight.

We were so close. If only we could make it through that door.

* * *

**Max POV (Starts happening when Fang is planning with the Flock):**

I woke finding myself in a cell. I couched sputtering blood. I felt like death, and thought my life couldn't get any worse when Jeb walks in.

_Great. Just great,_I thought sarcastically.

"Oh dear Max," Jeb said as he knelt near me. I wished I at least had the strength to spit in his face, but if I did it would have been blood. "Fang's coming," he whispered. "Maybe you have a chance."

I tried not to get my hopes up, but it soared pathetically. "I don't want any part of your sick twisted game Jeb," I told him.

"Ok. If you want to pretend that you have no hope, then that's fine with me," Jeb said shrugging. He radiated smugness, and I wanted to slap him silly. Or actually, slapping some sense into him wouldn't be a bad idea either.

He left with a conceited little grin on his face. He thought he was so high and mighty, right? Yea, well karma's a bitch.

Sleep washed over me, and I didn't resist. Might as well seeing how I didn't know how long I was going to be in this hell hole.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a shrieking alarm and Fang flying in through the door. Well that was amazingly quick. He ran to me and I felt his strong hands on my side. I took a breath to let him know I was alive.

"Max!" Fang yelled wanting me to get up. "Max! Get up! Wake up! You need to get out of those chains, Come o-" but his efforts were suddenly cut off. I then heard erasers and the thud of Fangs skull hitting the wall.

I was filled with worry, but I didn't have enough energy to turn around let alone help fight. I finally gathered my strength and stood up, following Fang's pleads.

They had grabbed fangs arms and twisted them around. I heard a pop and winced but Fang didn't notice. His eyes locked with mine, and I nodded the tiniest bit to let him know we could run.

Fang ran toward me and tugged on my chains. They wouldn't give. He did the most obvious trick next, but some dumb ass eraser ran through the chain setting me free.

I asked after the chain cracked, "Fang how did you get here?" I swayed unsteadily, so I spread my legs to get a better stance.

"No time," he panted between punches, as he had gotten pulled away by and eraser.

Where's the rest of the flock!" I yelled at Fang. My voice cracked like a young boys.

"Outside. They're waiting to bomb the place."

We ran out the cell. My ribs pierced my skin with every step, and I bit my lip from crying out loud. My vision got a little blurry, and wetness fell on my shirt. Fang let me lean on him. I was grateful.

But that didn't mean he was forgiven.


	12. Deaf to the World

**One major change. They don't get caught and forced to stay an extra day. They escape immediately. I wanted to speed the story up, that's why.**

******Disclaimer: J.P would never procrastinate this much, he'd loose his job. Plus I'm _way_ younger than him.**

* * *

**Max POV:**

"Come along birdies, we have some fun games to play," the eraser taunted.

"Yea the one where we kick your butt," I told him and lunged. I flew right over Fang and knocked my feet into the eraser. Then I spread my wings and did a double flip straight back to the monster. I angled my face so it would smash right through his face.

I dropped down and stumbled… right into Fangs arms. Wow, how very cliché.

Fang pulled me to my feet, and I hissed when my shirt grazed my ribs. He looked at me apologetically.

We raced out the door and through the halls, ignoring the loud sirens. "Turn left Fang. Quickly!" I told him.

"No it's straight," he said.

"Now is not the time to argue idiot," I said grabbing his hand. I gripped my torso and thought, _pain is a message. Pain is just a message._

Just then I turned just to run straight into Jeb. Instead of being polite, he yelled, "I found them. Seize them, quick!" Suddenly we were swarmed by erasers on all sides. Grrr… would we ever get a break?

I turned only to come face to face with Jeb. "Having fun?" and I rudely spit straight into his face. Well, most of it was blood but still, the effect was there. He glared and slowly wiped it off.

"Max. You don't understand. It was all a test… and you failed."

"Fuck you and your tests, who cares! I sure don't. Soon we're gonna find out that this whole life is a test. It'll be a joke at the best. 'Let's see how long Max can hold out on this torture!'" I made air quotes with my fingers. "_You_ guys are sick. _You_ need a test!" I jabbed my finger at him. Fang gripped my waist tightly to hold me back from killing Jeb.

I shook him free and lunged at Jeb. I punched him in the gut and he flew back a few feet and then slid to the ground.

I didn't feel any regret seeing him laying there all crumpled and broken.

Then Fang and I surged into the crowd of erasers. We were in for the battle of our lives.

**Third person POV:**

Max and Fang were a whirl wind of destruction. Facing the erasers back to back, they were undefeatable. No one could get past them and all they left behind them was a trail of knocked out or half dead erasers.

"Max, stop!" Jeb croaked. "There's a bomb!"

Above the noise of the battle, Jeb's voice was only to be lost.

"It's going to explode soon!" he yelled desperate to save the mutant destined to save the world; even if she did try and kill him.

Word spread like wildfire through the masses, and just in time too. The fiery duo of Fang and Max were getting tired out.

Suddenly instead of fighting the Avian-American birds, the erasers dropped their weapons and ran. And boy did they run because the lab was empty in only a minute.

Fang and Max stood in confusion and looked around.

"Save you're selves!" Jeb whispered urgently. "A bomb has been spotted and is going to explode!" Jeb said.

Max looked at him and sneered. "We're not about to trust you."

Fang though, understood what he meant and grabbed Max's hand and ran like the wind.

"What the heck!" Max yelled.

"It's Iggy and Gazzy who placed the bombs. I told them to!"

Suddenly the building burst into flames and they were surrounded by dust and derbies. The wall started to crack and Fang rolled into a corner protectively hovering over Max. A sonic boom resounded through the floating dust and soon they were surrounded by flames.

The derbies floated around them and you could hear other parts of the building falling apart around them. Then the eerie silence that follows a bomb came. It was an uncanny quiet that presses against your ears. Things were still fluttering down and Fang coughed violently as he rose.

"You alright?" Max asked Fang as she wriggled out from under him.

"Yea, but you're not."

"What?" Max asked in confusion.

"Your ear's bleeding," Fang pointed to her right ear.

Max lifted her hand to touch it and sure enough, her fingers were stained with the crimson red liquid. "It's fine, just U and A!" With that she opened her wings and flapped toward the sky with Fang right behind her.

"You sure you can fly by yourself?" Fang asked. Max didn't answer.

"Max?" Fang asked a little louder. She still didn't turn. "MAX!" Fang yelled cupping his hands. Finally Max turned to him, her face questioning.

"Max are you okay?" Fang said now in his normal voice.

"What?" Max yelled unconsciously.

"Why are you yelling and ignoring me?" Fang said slightly louder.

"What? I didn't catch that," Max said. Fang was getting frustrated. Was she pulling his wing or something?

Max was equally confused. Why was Fang whispering so quietly? "Fang, I can't hear you!" Max shouted once more.

Fang's face grew serious. He knew what was wrong now. Something that Max hadn't realized yet, and could be fatal to her. Fang pointed to the ground signaling to Max that they needed to land in the woods below them.

Max furrowed her brow in confusion, but didn't question it as she followed Fang into the woods. The pounded to a stop kicking up leaves dirt around them.

Max was scared. Why couldn't she hear anything? Their landing should have been clearly by her, but it was eerily quiet. And to think of it, so were the rest of the woods. She was seeing the picture, just on mute.

"Oh, no," Max whispered. But Fang hadn't heard and he bent down to get a twig so he could trace his message in the dirt. Max watched him quietly, carefully hiding her fear that threatened to engulf her. When his back was turned she quickly sucked in a breath and wiped a tear away.

Apparently not quick enough because Fang spun around, twig in hand, concern clearly displayed on his face. He knew that Max had found out by herself. She had put the pieces together and now was trying to hide her fear. She was just that good.

Not good enough to fool Fang though.

_I'm so sorry,_ Fang mouthed slowly enough for her to read. The regret and shame on Fangs face was enough to Max leak a few tears. He held his arms open and Max gratefully stumbled into them.

Because of her deafness she was now a drag to the flock, a weak link. They could be ambushed and she would never know. Now she knew how Iggy felt and could really empathize with him. At least she hadn't lost her vision.

Max buried her face into Fang's dirty shirt, staining it with tears. She didn't sob, but Fang knew she was crying hard. Her shoulders shook, and Fang stroked her hair. He whispered sweet reassurances' and soothing words, but Max didn't hear them. She would never would. She would always be deaf to the world.

After a few moments, Max's tears ceased and her eyes were red. Fang tilted her head up. Max almost collapsed at that moment. She would never get to hear Fang's voice again.

Fang stared into her eyes. "Don't treat me any different," Max said quietly. Fang nodded. He wished he could he could say something else in reply, but she wouldn't hear it and that would make her feel horrible.

Because he couldn't find the words to express his love, he tilted her chin up and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Max almost pulls back, but she loves him and it's time to forgive and forget.

**Max POV:**

All I could feel were his hot lips on mine moving in a reassuring way. His lips were chapped from the wind, but that just made him seem all the more Fang. I reached up to lock one hand around his neck. The other I slowly moved up into his hair gripping it tightly. Fang had his hand tightly around me, pulling me so close I could feel his heart beat beating franticly.

Fang tilted his head to get better access and deepened the kiss. I returned it with as much passion as I could muster.

Soon enough though, Fang and I had to break apart. Air _was_ a necessity after all.

I touched my forehead to Fangs and I could almost hear the electricity between us. I looked down, covering my face with my hair, trying to avoid Fangs eyes. They were so dark and smothering. Plus, the flaming red blush on my cheeks made me feel like such a weak little girl.

Fang patently waited for me and I slowly looked up at him and smiled. He hugged me tightly and I breathed in his sent. Yep, he definitely needed a shower, but I think I needed one to. I loved Fang either way.

We slowly and reluctantly peeled away from each other. "Let's get going," I said and started to take off. But Fang grabbed my hand.

He scratched into the dirt, _Martinez's. _

I nodded and turned to the west. "Fang, I can't take off with you holding my hand."

He dropped my hand like it was a hot poker and smiled sheepishly. I smirked at him and then did a running leap towards the sky. Fang rapidly followed behind me.

"Fang, you're going to have to mouth things really _really_ slowly if you want to talk to me," I told him.

Then he smiled cheekily and mouthed, "I know." I laughed and soon we both were laughing as we were flying. This was the best I have felt in weeks.

Suddenly I turned straight up and looped in the air whooping as I went. I held my hands in front of me as I went. I twisted as I flew in the air doing crazy figure eights and ramping up the speed. Fang followed, _way_ slower, but so much more gracefully.

There were still things to be explained, but I knew we'd be alright.


	13. Hero's Funeral

**Third Person:**

Max and Fang had been leaning against a tree, each quietly thinking their own thoughts. Max's face was tilted to the sky, while Fang looked at the ground sneaking glances at Max every so often.

Fang finally tapped her shoulder and then pointed to the sky signaling they should be going.

The two set off into the air in a cloud of dust and their wings opened just before gravity could pull them back. If you viewed them taking off, you would have thought them angels returning to heaven. But off course they weren't, as they were made on Earth's very own Hell.

Max didn't like the feel of flying without the sound of air whistling by. It was eerie, and even though it was sunny outside, she felt like she was in a horror movie. And she would never know if an eraser came up behind her. Of course Fang would never let that happen. Unless he was already taken and she didn't notice! Quickly Max swung her head around to be greeted by the all black form of Fang. She sighed in relief. This deafness made her feel so vulnerable.

Fang was thinking about Max's deafness too, just not on the same context. He was feeling bad for himself because now he could never tease her or embarrass her with his remarks, or tell her that he loved her. But then he felt horrible. What kind of monster was he that he was feeling pity for himself when Max was the one suffering? And even so, she was taking it pretty calmly.

They flew in silence for a few hours but soon Max grew uncomfortable and asked to stop. The quietness was getting to her and flying in the darkness was making it scarier. Not that she would ever admit that.

"We should set up a camp fire or something," said Max. Fang nodded and walked around collecting twigs and branches. Max collected some bigger logs and they made a small tee-pee shape with it. All flock members carried a couple thinks like knives, an energy bar, and a lighter in their pocket for emergencies. Fang used his lighter to light the fire and before you knew it they had roaring toasty warm fire started.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a while. Max wanted to bolt. She still was unfamiliar with this relationship thing, and his stare made her squirm.

_Are you scared?_ Fang scribbled in the dirt. Max's grew hard and she and glared at a tree. Anything to avoid Fang's gaze. She did _not_ want pity. He dragged himself closer to Max, sliding over the words and erasing them.

_I'm sorry_ he mouthed, and tried to tell her through his eyes too, before he leaned down and placed his lips on Max's mouth. He held her closer, but she was stiff like a rock and unresponsive. So Fang settled for wrapping his arm around her and letting his actions tell her how he felt. He once again felt the pang of sadness for never being able to speak out loud to Max.

She faced him slowly, and he looked up at the hawks circling above.

"What went on with Tami and you?" She didn't quite meet his gaze, but she didn't look away either.

Fang proceeded to write in the dirt. It was rock and uneven in some places and hard to read, but you could make out the story.

_She had a button that could kill you through the chip. She threatened to kill you if I told anyone. The day you saw us kissing was after she told me the deal. She kissed me after I told her I would give you the cold shoulder if she didn't press the button. When she pressed the button, you might have died. I don't know, but you went down. Angel, for some reason did too. You were in the hospital. They didn't allow us in at night, so I guess you were taken back to the school at that time. _

_I'm really sorry. _

Max didn't go teary at what he wrote. It wasn't that correct on spelling or grammar anyways, and in no way poetic. She didn't hug him and kiss him all forgotten. But she did smile softly and nod, letting him now that while she wouldn't forget, she would let it go. Fang did trust her. He was just too protective.

She was going to have to beat that out of him somehow. I mean, she did kick eraser but with three broken ribs.

They sat and watched as the sun dipped down below the horizon and watched the stars slowly appear on the sky. They watched until the fire died out and then only did Max and Fang allow themselves to slowly drift off into the dark embrace of sleep.

**Max POV:**

I woke with a start and jerked upwards. I can't believe we didn't post a watch. Last night was way too sappy. Urgh… Fang quickly got up too as my sudden movements woke him. I saw Fang move his mouth some speaking some morning gibberish at me but I didn't understand a word. My hopes fell; I was hoping my deafness was only temporary.

I pressed against my ribs lightly and hissed. It was still definitely broken. I ripped more off the edge of my t-shirt and tightly wrapped it over the dirt shreds of the bottom of Fang's shirt.

Fang looked sluggishly around as I kicked dust onto the dying embers of the fire. I smiled to myself as I watched Fang in his confused state. He just looked so cute with rumpled clothes and his hair sticking all over the place. I walked over feeling confident and placed a kiss on his lips. He had morning breath but his kiss made me melt and I didn't even notice. Besides, I bet you I had bad breath too.

Fang pulled me down so we were both kneeling and I grasped his hair in my fists. He tilted his head and trailed kisses down my neck and then back up to my mouth. My neck tingled were his lips had touched me. I was surprised at how serious it got so fast. I quickly pulled away, scared at the turn it had taken but Fang tried to pull me back to him.

"Fang we need to get going, we only have about an hour of flying left anyways." (It was so odd speaking but not being able to hear myself.) He grimaced and I imagined he had groaned. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and quickly ran to take off. I was in high spirits. Fang was mine and I was going home.

I turned around to check on Fang when I saw he was still on the ground looking dazed.

"Come on Fang! I didn't know my kissing was that good," I yelled down to him and laughed out loud. He waved his hand nonchalantly as if my comment was untrue. It was totally true, by the way. I waited for him to catch up to me.

I was flying peacefully in the sky, thinking about chocolate cookies and surprisingly… Total when I was kicked from above. My spine curved in and my ribs ripped in pain. My breath whooshed out of me. I quickly flipped around and flew straight up to be above my attacker. I looked around me and saw I had flown into a cloud. The worst place to be caught in. And I couldn't see Fang anywhere.

"FAAAAAANG!" I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth and yelling. I think I won the gold award for stupidity just then because I had just alerted my attacker where I was. Suddenly I saw a metal human flying towards me, so quickly I barely had time to move to avoid the punch.

Tami.

My official good day was now an official bad day. All I asked for was one happy normal day. How hard was it to have that?

She swooped back around to attack me from under but I was ready this time. I swung my leg forward to deliver a strong kick under her chin. I saw her snap back and she fell a few feet.

It was so bizarre to be fighting without my hearing because I saw everything, but no sound accompanied it.

She quickly recovered, and she came at me forward now. I punched her with all my strength and saw her snap to the side. I smiled in satisfaction. That is until I felt the searing pain in my hand and saw that her metal suit had broken my finger. I loved my middle finger; it was insanely useful!

I was ferocious now and my adrenaline was pumping. But she was nowhere to be seen. I flew downwards to the ground. Maybe I would find Fang there. I flew out of the cloud soaking wet and looked around, but the cloud must have been pretty big because nothing looked familiar. I landed anyways and walked around. Soon my mental compass had set itself straight and I started trotting west towards Dr. Martinez's house.

As I was walking to the right of me the bushes were trembling and it looked like something was thrashing around. I cautiously and quietly crept over and peeked over the bushes.

Sure enough there was Fang tied to a tree thrashing around and yelling something that I was sure were curse words. I looked around and saw Tami with a knife to Fangs throat and a hand on his… leg.

I could see Fang's eyes were closed and his fists clenched. Tami's mouth moved and Fangs eyes widened. Dang, I really wished I could hear right now. She trailed one of her nasty fingers down his cheek and I shuddered.

While Tami was busy with Fang I burst out of the bushes and rammed into her. Thank God her metal suit thing wasn't on. Quickly I spun around and scissor kicked her legs from under her. I had the upper hand now, since I had surprised her. I slammed her into a tree and pinned her from behind.

Quickly Fang snapped the rope of and handed me the rest. I tied Tami tightly to the tree. I had to get my revenge somehow, so I pulled her arm back until she screamed… until I saw it pop out of her socket. Then I brought my face real close to hers.

"Stay away from my family and Fang. You got that?" I snarled loudly in her ear. She struggled and I pulled her arm back further. I could see tears in her eyes, but I felt no remorse. She was going to pay for the trouble she caused me and my family.

I almost ripped her arm off, but as I saw he human face and tears streaming down her cheeks, I was reminded of how human she really was. She had feelings, and she felt pain. I dropped her arm and stepped away. She buried her face against the tree and sobbed.

"Just… stop. Leave us alone," I whispered to her.

Silence, and then she said something that made Fang's eyes widen. He mouthed to me telling me what she said, "Kill me." My eyes widened too. I couldn't kill someone in cold blood. I wasn't a murderer.

"No way."

"Please," I read her lips. She twisted in the ropes to face us. All I caught was "School" but I knew enough from just that one word.

I sighed heavily and tilted my head back cracking my neck. I needed a mind reader. I needed some humor and explosions. I needed someone who would talk without needing a comment back to keep going, and I needed a good home. I wished the flock was here to help me decide what to do.

All I had was Fang. I guess he would do. But he was no family. No offense Fang.

I laughed a short burst of laughter. He looked at me strangely.

"Just join our flock."

She shook her head. My hand went to my knife. Maybe. No. Or…

Life sucked, but would you really want to leave. I mean, the flock's lives sucked, but we struggled everyday to stay, not leave it.

I guess it was your choice.

So I made Fang turn so he would see how cruel I could be and Tami close her eyes so she could think of something else.

And we gave her a hero's funeral.


	14. Home sweet home

**Max POV:**

"You ready?" I asked Fang.

"Of course," he mouthed and gave me a thumbs up. Boy was I getting good at reading lips.

Fang was still shocked at what I had done. So was I. Maybe it would be something I would regret as I grew older, but for now, I was glad she didn't have to suffer any more. The more I thought about it, the more I saw how much we had in common. Fang wasn't mad, but still…

I don't think we would ever tell anyone what had happened. Even Angel. We would be careful to forget that event and not think about it, or block our minds.

I for one was selfish enough to be glad to not have someone trying to kill my precious flock and me. On the other hand I was horrified at myself to think that I had actually ended a life in cold blood.

I think Fang was thinking somewhat on the same lines as I was.

We flew down into the Martinez's front yard and I took a deep breath. Not that I didn't want to see my flock or anything, I was just preparing myself for the worst. Fang took my hand a squeezed it. We walked up to the door together and before I could even knock, Angel came flying out and tackled me into a hug.

I could see Angel was yelling pretty loudly because Fang flinched, but I couldn't hear a word. My smile fell a little and I nodded like I understood her. Fang tried to catch my eye, but I looked away.

Soon the whole flock was thundering down stairs. Nudge flew right at me and tackled me so hard that I fell onto the ground. Her face turned panicky, and then she pulled me up. Then she hugged me tightly and started rambling about something I couldn't hear. I thought I'd never say this, but I miss the Nudge Channel already. Then Nudge went to squeeze the life out of Fang and I laughed at his face.

Then Iggy came up to me and hugged me. Then he looked me straight in the eye and mouthed something I could read. He said, "Max, I'm really sorry that you can't hear. You better tell them you're deaf."

I stared at him and stammered, "H-How, do you… You kn-know?"

Iggy smiled at me and mouthed slowly, "I'm blind. I think I can tell if someone's missing a sense."

I laughed in shock. Typical Iggy, surprising us all the time even if he was blind. Then I pulled him in for another tight hug.

Then Mrs. Martinez came out. She said something and then pulled me in for a hug. I sighed softly, wishing I could hear again. Then she said something, and Fang pulled me upstairs and into a room.

He started opening drawers and closets.

"What are you doing," I whispered furiously.

When he turned, he had a paper that read, _how are you going to tell them?_

I shrugged and said, "When we eat breakfast. It shouldn't be too hard. Iggy already knows"

Fang made a face, and before he could say anything I said, "He figured it out on his own." Fang was shocked. Well… as shocked as Fang could be anyways. Then Fang nodded and walked out of the room.

I flopped onto the bed to think for a while. How hard could it be to tell them? What if they decided I wasn't a good enough leader? I wondered if Mrs. Martinez could fix my hearing. I turned over onto my side and closed my eyes. I just needed a good long sleep on a soft comfy bed. I'll wake up la…

**Fang POV: **

"Hey Iggs," I said. "What's up?"

"Eh… nothing much." He shrugged and turned back to the bomb that he was working on. Didn't they ever get bored of that?

"_Nope,_" said Angel in answer to the question I asked Iggy. I growled out loud at her being in my head and Iggy turned.

"Feisty Fang," he said and smirked.

I shook my head and said, "Angel" and pointed to my head.

Mrs. Martinez walked into the living room and called us for breakfast. "Oh, and Fang, I'd like to talk with you after we eat." I was confused, but nodded my head.

"So Iggy, what's for breakfast today?"

"The usual: Eggs, toast, jam." The stuff he was cooking smell delicious. I hadn't had a decent meal in two days. My stomach growled loudly and everyone laughed at me.

"You better feed that monster," said Total. I scowled at him. Then Max came to the table, all groggy and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned then laid her head on the table.

Then Iggy, placed a plate of toast on her head and said, "This'll make a good place mat." Nudge giggled and grabbed the plate and heaped toast onto her plate. Man could she eat!

Max coughed into her hand and I caught sight of red on her palm. "What's that?" I asked sharply and grabbed her hand.

She looked up in alarm. "Nothing," she said and wiped her hands on her pajamas.

"Blood, Max. Why didn't you tell me!" I asked.

She stared at me blankly. Oh, shit, she can't hear me.

"Honey, that is really serious. I'm going to have to take a look at that. Right now, come with me," said Mrs. Martinez worriedly. She stood and walked out and Max followed. I guess she understood what she meant.

I got up and followed them too.

"She said Max, not Max and Fang," said Iggy. I ignored him and jogged to catch up with them.

I slid into her office, and Mrs. Martinez gave me a look, but let me stay.

"Please, you have to let me explain," pleaded Max.

"I've got to tell you something, Max," she said.

"No wait," Max said.

And then she dropped the bomb. The one Max couldn't even hear. "Max, I'm your mom."

"I'm deaf Mrs. Martinez," Max said at the same time. I stared at the woman who claimed to be Max's mom. Was this pure luck that lead us to Max's mom?

"Wait, what? Your deaf?" asked Max's mom in confusion. I stared at Max for any sign that she knew that Mrs. Martinez was her mom.

"Yea, and I was wondering if you could, ya know, fix it?" Max ended it in a hopeful question.

"Oh my, honey. Of course." Max's mom responded immediately. Then she paused uncomfortably, unable to communicate to Max.

I tapped Max to get her attention, and then gave her a thumbs up and nodded yes.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Max reached up and hugged her mom tightly. Then she turned and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Maxes mom frowned lightly behind me, and I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"We can go down to the clinic tomorrow, actually," Miss Martinez told me.

"Tomorrow," I mouthed slowly to Max. Her grin grew wider and I hugged her. We had a chance.

"Let's go back to breakfast," Max said and grabbed me hand.

Her mom stopped me. "I want to talk to you for a sec. Fang." I gulped unnoticeably, and motioned Max to go on. Max closed the door behind me and soon, Miss Martinez and I was alone in the study.

"Fang. What's going on with Max and you?" Her eyes pieced at me, and I now knew where Max got her scary deep eyes.

I shrugged. 'We're together."

"I can see that. But will you hurt her."

My face hardened. "I will _never_ leave her."

She raised her hands in a peace making gesture. "I know, I know. But remember. She's still my daughter." And with that she walked out. Ouch. "And, you two will have separate rooms," she said as she stuck her head in once more.

I walked back to the table where everyone was goofing off. Nudge kept glancing sadly towards Max, so I guess she told them. I wish she had waited for me. I guess she felt it would be easier or something.

We sat around the table just having fun and talking. Well the others did, I just sat and watched. I found Maxes hand and held it under the table. Her back stiffened and she blushed, but soon she relaxed. Her mom gave me the evil eye and I cringed.

"Who's doing the dishes?" Iggy asked.

"Not me!"

" Not me!"

"Ewww!"

"Noo way," cried another.

"Iggy clapped his hands together and announced, "Nudge, Gazzy and Fang."

Nudge and Gazzy protested loudly, while I sat quietly glaring at Iggy. Screw him.

Suddenly Max's voice whined, "But I want Fang to be near me!" I looked at her in shock, but she didn't seem to have noticed anything. Then realization dawned on me and I turned to Gazzy, murder in my eyes.

"Gazzy!" I roared and lunged across the table to strangle him. Max sat with the cutest expression of confusion.

"Runnn!" yelled Angel and Gazzy tore out of the room leaving a poisonous fart behind him. Max could definitely smell that, and we all jumped up closing our noses.

"Disgusting Gazzy," yelled Nudge. We all staggered towards the nearest exit and shoved our way to the living room.

I collapsed on the couch near Max. A content sight escaped me. This was how our lives should be.

"You stink Fang," Max said and scrambled away from me.

Except for that. Maybe I _should_ go take a shower. I grabbed her and she kicked and squirmed around.

"Urgh Fang! Geroff me!" I started attacking her with tickles and the rest of the flock joined in. We were a rolling ball of disaster and fun.

Life couldn't get better.


	15. Thanks

_I have finished my editing and cleaning up of my story, please go back and read it! Much has changed. Come back after you have read it again (haha)_

**Wow! I can't believe it took me about a year to finish this. The original story has been changed so much, but that's the greatest thing about fanfiction. Nothing's really permanent. This was my first fanfiction ever, so it's kind of sad to let it go, but refreshing, because now I can move on. My writing, I feel has improved so much, and so this story has tons of different writing in it. I think you can tell, but a little less since I edited it. **

**Once again, wow. I feel so weird that this story's over. And that I cut it from 21 chapters originally to just 15 including this author's note. I know Max was kind of out of character, but I wanted to tie the story up, and some reviews told me to do that, so I took their advice. If anyone wants the original story, PM me. **

**And now some thank yous because if you stuck with me, I'm so grateful. I know I'd never have that much patience… **

**(In order of reviewing, includes anonymous reviewers' names)**

**La Reviewer**

**TheUlimateGleek**

**awesomeness12**

**nm-maximumride4eva**

**sabrina nasta**

**Kenna**

**XxMRulesXx**

**Ilovetheblobfish**

**Fly On Angel Rox!**

**fromFAXtoDAX**

**20years**

**dogLOVER411**

**mor**

**xWhite Winged Angelx**

**UnbrokenSilences**

**Crazii Chicka**

**monkiej17**

**Seastar1196**

**Arianna**

**MANNY FANNY**

**Nighthawk21**

**vampire-princess-birdkid**

**Anabelium**

**ireallycouldentcareless**

**MOR21**

**Seastar1196**

**IZZLE-G**

**Cameron Wilson**

**AvrilSays**

**Nighthawk21**

**Seastar1196**

**kiki1607**

**desperatelyobvious**

**booksandmusiclover**

**MaxWriter452**

**fireflies371**

**mehinator**

**KATreads**

**Jj**


End file.
